Very Unlikely (Traducción)
by Luna-Goddess.of.Mischief
Summary: Después de varios golpes milagrosos de suerte, de alguna manera, Loki se encuentra escondiéndose de los guardias en el dormitorio de Thor, esperando no ser descubierto después de haber escapado de su prisión. Su hermano mayor se despierta y aunque se inclina por regresar a Loki a su celda, se encuentra incapaz de hacerlo y hace algo mucho más inverosímil. Thor/Loki y Steve/Tony
1. Capítulo 1

**Nota: **Hola a todos :D ... aquí vengo con mi sexta historia traducida al español. Es la traducción de **"Very Unlikely"** por **Zafona**. Agradezco a la autora por permitirme llevar ésta historia al español :) Espero que la disfruten bastante.

Bueno no siendo más, los dejo para que lean :)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Zafona.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Un pequeño movimiento de sus húmedas muñecas lo alertaron de la posición en la que se encontraban sus manos. La mirada de Loki se elevó hasta donde colgaban sus extremidades desde unos pesados grilletes que estaban por encima de su cabeza. Tragó saliva, sintiendo un sabor amargo y áspero mientras su lengua intentaba humedecer sus labios agrietados. No tuvo mucha suerte. Había estado colgando en esa posición por varios días seguidos sin que nadie lo soltara, ni siquiera para darle golpes. El último guardia lo había dejado hacía un par de horas, sin embargo, no había estado de humor para remover las cadenas y mover a Loki a las cámaras de tortura. En lugar de eso, había sentido pereza y había decidido sólo agarrar una lanza y un látigo, y darle al miserable prisionero su castigo diario en el sitio donde colgaba.

Era la primera vez que un guardia había sido tan descuidado en los dos años que Loki había estado encerrado en la prisión de Asgard y jamás se hubiera imaginado eso, si no fuera por el pequeño cambio en sus ataduras. Durante los azotes de ese día, su cuerpo se había sido sacudido lo suficiente para causarle cortadas profundas en sus muñecas y ahora estaban sangrando por todas partes, humedeciendo todo a su paso. En los dos años que había permanecido allí, jamás había sentido ceder sus grilletes , pero ahora, con sus muñecas humedecidas y sin haber tenido algo para comer ni haber hecho nada cercano a hacer ejercicio en tanto tiempo, se hacía evidente.

Loki sintió una pequeña sensación de adrenalina mientras tiraba y forcejeaba de sus muñecas para liberarlas de las cadenas, le dolía forzarlas de esa manera pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, esa era su única oportunidad. De todos modos ¿Para hacer qué? ¿Cuál era el punto de intentarlo? Un escape sólo le haría ganar unos cuantos minutos de libertad hasta que los guardias lo cogieran otra vez y apresaran sus delgadas extremidades en algo más fuerte.

A pesar de su inútil intento por razonar consigo mismo sobre el escape, jaló con más fuerza una de sus muñecas, liberándola. Jadeó y apretó sus dientes mientras sentía el dolor recorrer por la muñeca que todavía colgaba, forcejeó y se retorció una vez más hasta que finalmente logró liberarla. Gimió suavemente en cuanto cayó al suelo y aterrizó firmemente sobre sus rodillas. Volvió a mirar sus tobillos, contento de que los guardias hubieran sido lo suficientemente perezosos para no encadenar sus piernas. Las cadenas que lo sujetaban de los brazos lo jalaban lo suficiente para que sus pies apenas rozaran el piso, y hasta el momento sus piernas habían perdido la mayoría de su fuerza por lo que nadie sentiría pánico de ser pateado por él.

Loki se incorporó lentamente, sus miembros le dolían con cada movimiento y sus brazos le hormigueaban dolorosamente mientras la sangre se volvía a incorporar lentamente sobre ellos. Se mordió el labio inferior para evitar hacer cualquier ruido mientras caminaba cuidadosamente a través del suelo de piedra, sus pies descalzos hacían un ligero ruido con cada paso. Intentó caminar con más gracia, pero apenas si podía controlar cada paso que hacía.

Se empezaron a escuchar algunos murmullos haciendo que se congelara, apoyó su brazo contra un pilar para mantenerse de pie, sus piernas estaban temblando y amenazaban con desplomarse bajo su débil peso. Reconocía las voces bastante bien, eran un par de guardias que pasaban para hacer sus rondas. Un suave gemido se escapó por su garganta mientras buscaba rápidamente un espacio donde esconderse, sus ojos se percataron de la mancha de sangre que había dejado con su muñeca sobre el pilar. Rápidamente, Loki limpió la mancha con la manga de su camisón negro, correspondiente al ropaje de un prisionero común de Asgard. Sintió un pánico brotando dentro de él mientras arrastraba los pies para hacerse detrás de una lámpara de piedra, deslizándose hasta el suelo para hacerse tan pequeño como podía, una leve expresión de su magia lo protegía parcialmente por unos momentos.

Contuvo el aliento mientras los hombres pasaban por ahí, sabía que sólo contaba con unos pocos minutos antes de que se perdieran de vista. Una parte de él se preguntaba cuán arrogante era Asgard cuando se trataba de los prisioneros; no había puertas en las celdas, sólo unos espacios abiertos para colgar a los criminales. La arrogancia no era el único problema, también el orgullo. No creían que ningún prisionero pudiese escapar, y normalmente no lo harían, pero Loki nunca había sido parte del común en todos los términos.

Loki se movió tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió, tropezándose y chocando contra otra pared mientras sus piernas se agotaban lentamente, dejó escapar un gruñido angustioso tan pronto se encontró con una pared de piedra. Escuchó lo que más se temía, los guardias estaban exclamando que había un fugitivo suelto. Rápidamente Loki se envolvió de nuevo en su magia esperando que ésta durara el tiempo suficiente para que los guardias pasaran y no pudieran verlo.

Tuvo suerte, ésta vez. Loki se tragó de vuelta los gruñidos mientras se levantaba de nuevo y se arrastraba a lo largo de la pared hasta encontrarse fuera del área de prisión del castillo. Levantó su mirada con los ojos bien abiertos, un sentido de planificación crecía de nuevo dentro de él. Había llegado tan lejos, que había salido a la luz y ahora tenía que hacer un último movimiento antes de ser arrastrado de nuevo para cumplir el resto de su condena.

Otra capa de invisibilidad fue conjurada por unos breves momentos mientras hacía su camino lenta y cuidadosamente alrededor de los guardias. Estaban intentando encontrar a Loki antes de que alguien le informara al rey; nadie quería hacer eso. Loki se reía de su estupidez, si alguien hubiese ido a buscar a Odín, inmediatamente el Padre de Todo habría ido donde Heimdall y se habría recortado el tiempo de búsqueda. Por supuesto, a nadie se le había ocurrido eso, aparentemente.

Aunque eso no significaba que nadie iría a ver a Odín para contarle del escape de Loki y en su estado actual no había manera de que pudiera esconderse de Heimdall. Loki era consciente de que la mayor parte de sus esfuerzos en ese preciso momento eran inútiles, inevitablemente sería capturado y encerrado otra vez tarde o temprano, pero eso no significaba que lo daba por hecho. El miedo se apoderó de su obstinado corazón mientras recorría los pasillos del palacio de Odín. Se sentía aturdido y débil mientras trataba de pensar en un espacio seguro donde esconderse por un tiempo, al menos el tiempo suficiente para recuperar algo de fuerza. En medio de su pánico, no había caído en cuenta por dónde había pasado, se sentía perdido e incapaz de enfocarse, mientras escuchaba las pisadas de los guardias y de otros habitantes del castillo. Ellos se acercaban y se encontró con que era incapaz de conjurar más magia; había agotado completamente su fuerza haciéndolo. Podía escuchar su corazón latiendo con fiereza al darse cuenta de que no había nada que pudiera hacer para ocultarse como lo había hecho hasta ese punto. El pánico se apoderó de él y abrió la puerta más cercana, se deslizó silenciosamente, haciendo un ligero clic al cerrarla.

Podía escuchar el violento latido de su corazón y el torrente de su respiración entrecortada, los diferentes individuos pasaron por el pasillo sin molestarse en mirar en ninguna de las habitaciones. Cerró sus ojos y contuvo el aliento hasta que los pasos se desvanecieron por completo. Estaba a salvo, por un momento.

Loki se dio la vuelta y sintió una fuerte contracción en su pecho al darse cuenta de algo esencial; estaba en un dormitorio. No era el dormitorio de cualquiera, tampoco; se dio cuenta de que la forma que estaba acostada en la cama hace unos momentos ahora estaba sentada, con los ojos fijos en él. Era el dormitorio de Thor.

—¿Loki? —El tono en la voz de Thor era ronco por el sueño y la ira sonaba como si retumbara en su garganta. Se puso de pie, una figura enormemente gigantesca desde la posición de Loki, y comenzó a caminar más de cerca, el Mjölnir vino volando por la habitación hasta su mano. —¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de la prisión? —.

El dios más joven negó con la cabeza y perdió cualquier rasgo que pudiera tener de compostura. —¡Espera! ¡Thor, por favor! —Apoyó su espalda contra la puerta y levantó sus manos en señal de súplica con la esperanza de que Thor se detuviera. —Por favor, déjame ir. —Sus ojos se abrieron violentamente mientras Thor cerraba la brecha entre ambos y lo tomaba firmemente de su delgado antebrazo. —¡Hermano por favor! —Se quejó frenéticamente, tirando inútilmente con el fin de liberarse del agarre del dios del trueno.

Thor se detuvo, manteniéndolo agarrado. —¿Por qué debería? Estás siendo castigado por tus fechorías en la Tierra; debo entregarte al Padre de Todo, inmediatamente. —Se disponía a abrir la puerta cuando la mano libre de Loki lo agarró tan fuerte como pudo, un agarre débil que hizo que Thor se detuviera.

—Thor, te lo suplico. —Susurró Loki en voz baja y fue entonces cuando Thor notó las lágrimas descendiendo por las mejillas de Loki. Su voz se quebró y sus siguientes palabras hicieron que Thor aflojara su agarre sobre él. —Hermano, tengo miedo. —.

Thor liberó su brazo y se movió de nuevo hacia el centro de su extravagante habitación tan pronto como soltó a Loki por completo. —¿Por qué viniste aquí? ¿Qué si no decido escucharte? —.

Loki temblaba, completamente sorprendido de que Thor lo dejara ir. No se lo esperaba, no había manera de que su hermano fuera tan amable… —Yo… —No podía encontrar las palabras para articular su lengua de plata. Loki no había caído en cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que sintió un cosquilleo en sus mejillas porque estaban húmedas. Fue entonces también que se dio cuenta de lo asustado que estaba, de ser descubierto, de ser llevado de vuelta a sufrir. Los golpes lo aterrorizaban; no estaba hecho para ser golpeado en repetidas ocasiones, no como su hermano, no como los otros guerreros. Tenía miedo de ser colgado de nuevo por unos cuantos años más, por toda la eternidad. Ridiculizado de ser visto como nada más que otro criminal que Asgard hubiera tenido. Olvidado y abandonado en esas paredes de piedra fría, de las cuales nadie había escuchado hablar, sólo para ser mencionadas en una breve pregunta "¿qué pasó con-?"

—¿Loki? —La voz preocupada de Thor lo sobresaltó y su mirada se debilitó ante los cálidos ojos del hombre que una vez llamó hermano, que al parecer todavía lo hacía. Thor había cruzado la habitación de nuevo para acercase a él después de que se había rehusado a moverse de la puerta, la mano de Thor se alzó delicadamente para tocar la mejilla herida de Loki.

Loki se sacudió y golpeó la mano de Thor con un feroz siseo, —¡No me toques! —.

Thor frunció el ceño y lo agarró con firmeza. Loki cerró los ojos y forcejeó ante su contacto, y en un momento de terror, escuchó unos golpes en la puerta. Sintió que sus miembros se debilitaron voluntariamente; había luchado contra el único hombre que estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad. Los ojos de Loki se abrieron lentamente y se dio cuenta que estaba escondido detrás de Thor, espalda con espalda con las manos de su hermano sujetándolo con fuerza.

—Señor Thor, —la voz del guardia sonaba un poco sorprendida, —Está levantado. —.

—Sí, estaba a punto de salir y ver por qué se escuchaban tantas pisadas afuera de mi puerta. —Respondió Thor con voz cansina pero no menos amable de lo habitual.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse, un prisionero se ha escapado y su padre ha ordenado que se revisen todas las habitaciones. —Anunció el guardia. —¿Alguien ha entrado aquí? —.

—¿Aparte de usted? No, en absoluto. —Thor levantó una ceja con cautela. —¿Necesitan una mano? —.

—Todavía no, lo tenemos todo bajo control. —Informó el guardia, aunque claramente no tenía nada bajo control desde que nadie sabía a dónde había ido Loki. —Nadie ha visto al preso saliendo del castillo, así que todavía están buscando por los terrenos. —.

—Bueno, háganme saber si necesitan ayuda. —Sonrió Thor y dejó al guardia seguir su camino, cerrando la puerta. —Ya está. —.

Las piernas de Loki se desplomaron detrás de él después de la adrenalina del momento, esperaba chocarse contra el suelo aunque el agarre de Thor demostró ser más fuerte que la gravedad. —M-Me escondiste. —Tartamudeó Loki tan pronto Thor se dio la vuelta. —¿Por qué? —.

—Me necesitas. —Respondió Thor suavemente y con delicadeza metió un mechón de cabello de Loki detrás de su oreja. —Esa es una razón suficiente. —.

Loki sintió temblar su labio inferior y el resto de su mandíbula comenzó a temblar notablemente, unas lágrimas surcaron sus frías y sucias mejillas. —Th-Thor yo… —No quería, intentó contenerse pero cada parte de él comenzó a desmoronarse delante de la persona que menos quería que lo presenciara. Las frases incoherentes que tartamudeaba pronto se convirtieron en sollozos, luchó por recuperar el aliento, pero terminó rompiendo en llanto y jadeando en busca de aire. Thor había envuelto a su herido hermano en un fuerte abrazo y lo llevó hasta la cama en medio de su fase de sollozo y, sintió la necesidad de cubrir la boca de Loki para suavizar y amortiguar los sufrimientos de un alma torturada.

Thor esperó en silencio hasta que el llanto cesara y Loki cayera en un profundo sueño, finalmente podía dormir apropiadamente fuera de la prisión y las cadenas. El hermano mayor suspiró, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. De todos modos, no quería dejar ir a Loki, no podía permitir que Loki regresara a su celda, no después de ver esto. Thor se acurrucó en su cama con Loki aferrado a su lado, mientras unos dedos largos y pálidos se enterraban en su piel; Loki se había aferrado a él en medio de su sueño como si éste fuera a terminar y se fuera a levantar solo y frío. —Tengo que sacarte de aquí… —Pensó Thor en voz alta, con la mente llena de preguntas e ideas sobre cómo salvar a su hermano.

* * *

Éste fue el adelanto del fic que empezaré a traducir apenas finalice **"Ataque de los Minivengadores"** espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización y no olviden comentar :3


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Zafona.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Thor dejó a Loki acurrucado en las suaves sábanas dignas de un príncipe de Asgard, durmiendo lo suficientemente profundo como para no darse cuenta siquiera que su hermano se había levantado de la cama. Thor hizo una pausa y miró a la delgada figura de Loki preguntándose qué clase de castigo había recibido. La verdad es que Thor sabía que debería haber ido a verlo por sí mismo, pero él simplemente no podía soportar la idea de ser testigo de ello. Ver a alguien que le importaba involucrado en ese tipo de situación era demasiado para él, no se atrevía a hacerlo. Así que en lugar de eso, dejó que el castigo ocurriera sin que tuviera conocimiento de sus detalles y era algo de lo que ahora se arrepentía.

Por mucho que quisiera intercambiar palabras fuertes con su padre y los guardias que tenían que ver con el estado actual de Loki, sabía que tenía que hacer algo mucho más importante primero. Sin duda Heimdall vería la posición de Loki y definitivamente le contaría a Odín. Thor se movió para encontrarse con el ser que _"todo lo ve" _con humildad en sus pasos, un hombre que claramente estaba listo para suplicar si tenía que hacerlo.

—Sé lo que va a pedirme. —Dijo Heimdall tan pronto como Thor se acercó a su lado.

—Heimdall, te lo ruego, por favor dame la oportunidad de sacarlo de aquí. —Thor habló con suavidad, podía sentir el leve temblor en sus manos, sabía las consecuencias de lo que estaba pidiendo. Estaba protegiendo a un fugitivo de su padre, el rey. Pasar por detrás de la espalda del rey nunca terminaba bien; Thor sabía eso por experiencia personal.

Heimdall estaba tranquilo en sus pensamientos mientras contemplaba la solicitud de Thor, aunque había considerado ir inmediatamente donde Odín y en general analizar lo que podía ser un mejor escenario, Loki encerrado o escondido en algún lugar. —Es una mala idea. —Se volvió para mirar a la cada vez más angustiada expresión del dios del trueno. —Pero voy a darle una oportunidad, Thor Odinson. —.

Thor sonrió mientras el alivio lo embargaba. —Gracias, no la desperdiciaré. —Salió corriendo de vuelta a sus aposentos, pasando por el lado de los guardias que estaban cansados y estresados de buscar al ser que Thor estaba a punto de salvar. Se sintió un poco mal por ellos, haciéndoles correr toda la noche mientras él escondía a su hermano de ellos, mintiendo y diciendo que no tenía idea de dónde estaba Loki. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, ver cuán delgado se había vuelto Loki y ver mientras el dios de las mentiras que una vez fue tan orgulloso, ahora estaba quebrantado y rogando por clemencia, hacía que Thor se compadeciera menos de su primer pensamiento.

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y se metió adentro, mirando a la forma espantada y atemorizada que se arrugaba entre las sábanas. —Loki, —dijo Thor en voz baja y vio mientras dicha forma se estiraba y unos ojos verdes bien abiertos le devolvían la mirada.

—Pensé que eras un guardia… —Le explicó Loki en voz baja.

—Ellos jamás buscarían dentro de mi habitación sin permiso. —Thor sonrió y cruzó la habitación rápidamente para recoger algunas cosas. —Vamos, tenemos que irnos. —.

Loki se movió un poco e hizo una mueca ante la punzada de dolor que se extendió por sus brazos y a lo largo de su cuerpo. —¿Ir a dónde? No podemos caminar por Asgard sin que nadie me vea. —.

Thor le lanzó varios trajes a Loki. —Ponte estos, será menos llamativo cuando no estés con tu traje de prisionero. —.

Loki desdobló los trajes y se burló ligeramente de su tamaño. —Bueno… los guardias no podrán atraparme si primero me ahogo en esto. —Dijo desconcertado mientras lentamente se levantaba de la cama, haciendo una mueca de dolor otra vez debido al malestar que sentía en sus piernas. No estaba acostumbrado a estar de pie por su cuenta, la mayoría de las veces sus pies colgaban rozando el suelo de piedra. Ahora, sin embargo, a pesar de la cantidad de peso que había perdido, todavía sentía mucho peso para que sus piernas lo soportaran. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para desvestirse, encogiéndose de dolor mientras levantaba la ropa de su cuerpo. Se las arregló para sacar su camisa y centrarse en sus pantalones, sus manos temblaban mientras tiraba de la banda de la cintura.

Thor volvió a mirar a su hermano mientras luchaba contra el dolor y tuvo que cerrar los ojos en cuanto vio las marcas en el cuerpo, una vez impecable, de Loki. Los azotes de látigo y terribles moretones, y, los agujeros provenientes de ser golpeado con lanzas y mazas. Castigo, tortura, era la misma cosa.

—Thor… —Dijo Loki en voz baja después de un momento, mirando sobre su hombro, avergonzado. —No… no puedo hacerlo. —Frunció el ceño ante su propia debilidad y apartó la mirada de nuevo, mirando a sus manos temblorosas como si lo hubieran traicionado.

Thor no tenía palabras para responder; en lugar de eso, caminó alrededor de la cama y se hizo al lado de Loki, para sorpresa de éste. —Está bien, Loki. —Thor le sonrió con tristeza y tomó con firmeza los pantalones de su hermano apunto de quitárselos rápidamente, pero la mano de Loki se aferró con miedo a su brazo.

—Por favor, ten cuidado. —.

El dios del trueno estaba un poco confundido con eso, pero hizo lo que le pidió. Mientras tiraba lentamente de sus pantalones, se sintió un poco incómodo por quitarle la ropa tan sensualmente a su hermano, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un tirón en la prenda. Frunció el ceño y tiró con más fuerza, ganándose un grito de dolor por parte de Loki, sus pálidas y delgadas manos se habían agarrado con fuerza a la cama mientras que su cuerpo se tensó. Thor se disculpó rápidamente y miró para ver qué lo estaba causando. La sangre de una vieja herida había formado costra hace algún tiempo, sin embargo, Loki no había sido bañado adecuadamente y su piel se había reformado por debajo de la pegajosa tela, literalmente creándole una segunda piel.

—Oh Loki… —Murmuró Thor tristemente, no podía pensar en una buena manera de quitarle los pantalones sin hacerle daño, así que fue a su repisa y bajó una daga ceremonial, todavía afilada.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? —Le preguntó Loki en tono asustado. —¿Thor? —.

—Cálmate, Loki. —Thor le dio su mejor sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras se arrodillaba al lado de las temblorosas piernas de Loki. —Tengo que quitarte esto así que quédate quieto. —Levantó su mirada ante la expresión de incertidumbre en el rostro de su hermano y levantó una mano para tranquilizarlo, tocando la mejilla de Loki de una manera que parecía calmarlo. —Sólo te dolerá por un momento. —.

Loki apretó su mandíbula y asintió, pero aún así apartó su mirada, no queriendo tener una imagen de su hermano cortando cerca de su pierna. Thor estaba agradecido de no tener una audiencia porque estaba seguro de haber hecho expresiones extrañas durante algún punto del proceso. Cortar la piel alrededor de donde había crecido, resultó ser un poco más inquietante de lo que Thor había previsto en un principio. A pesar de todo, había logrado hacerlo, su hermano se lo había tomado bastante bien después de haber tomado un respiro y sostenerlo.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó Loki después de un momento, mientras Thor le ayudaba a quitarse el resto de la ropa. No quería que el momento se tornara más incómodo de lo que ya estaba. Loki permanecía sentado, desnudo, en la cama de su hermano completamente en silencio. Por supuesto, el hecho de que tuviera tantas laceraciones, heridas y moretones a lo largo de su cuerpo, corroboraba a que cambiara un poco su manera de pensar.

—Esperaba que pudieras mostrarme uno de los muchos caminos que hay entre los reinos. Quiero llevarte a Midgard. —Dijo Thor mientras envolvía con delicadeza la capa sobre los hombros de Loki. Quería darle un baño al herido semidiós pero ahora no tenían tiempo para ello, no en ese momento.

Loki lo miró fijamente, alzando sus manos y aferrándose a la tela con una leve desesperación combinada con ansiedad. —Midgard, ¿la Tierra? —Se burló ligeramente. —Debes estar bromeando, Thor. —Buscó por algún rastro de broma en el rostro de su hermano, pero no encontró nada, esos ojos azules estaban tan serios como siempre. Loki tragó saliva, recordando que no había bebido nada en un lapso largo de tiempo. —No estás bromeando… Thor, ¿dónde tienes pensando ponerme? No es como si pudiera esconderme de… Odín por mucho tiempo allí. —.

Thor no pasó por alto la manera en que Loki había evitado llamar "padre" a Odín, pero lo ignoró, Loki estaba herido. —Voy a dejarte con alguien de confianza, no te preocupes. Ahora, llévame por donde debemos pasar. —.

Loki miró la extravagante ropa que llevaba y luego volvió a la mirada insistente de Thor. —Está bien. —Finalmente cedió y se puso de pie, tirando de la capucha sobre su cabeza, aunque su mandíbula podía ser vista, al igual que las heridas que tenía en ella. Thor las miró con tristeza pero no dijo nada más, puso un brazo fuerte alrededor de los hombros de Loki y lo ayudó a caminar.

—¿Todavía puedes ocultar tu rostro con magia? —Preguntó Thor en voz baja al salir de la habitación.

—Si todavía puedes notar que soy yo, entonces es evidente que no. —Contestó Loki un poco más sarcástico de lo que pretendía, pues a pesar de todo, Thor debería saber que él no era un idiota. ¡Por supuesto que intentaría esconderse tanto como le fuera posible! Qué pregunta más tonta…

Caminaron a zancadas a través de los enormes salones, Thor lucía relajado y normal como siempre, eso explicaba la manera en que caminaba. Sus pasos eran grandes y fuertes, Loki luchó para mantener el ritmo. —Cálmate, —murmuró después de unos minutos, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo avergonzado. —Apenas si puedo caminar. —.

—Lo siento, —respondió Thor rápidamente a manera de disculpa, ralentizando su ritmo de inmediato. —Lo has estado haciendo muy bien; supuse que podrías ser capaz de caminar rápidamente. —.

Loki no contestó nada; si Thor hablaba en serio o a manera de chiste, Loki seguía con la intención de llamarlo idiota. Llegaron al lugar que Loki le había instruido a Thor para llevarlos a Midgard sin que ocurriera ningún incidente. Un guardia o dos los miraron con extrañeza pero después de un saludo cordial por parte de Thor, estuvieron a salvo. —Entonces, ¿cómo funciona esto? —Preguntó Thor mientras miraba a su alrededor, sorprendido de que un espacio como ese existiera en Asgard y tan cercano a la casa de Odín.

—Piensa en tu amigo de confianza, vamos a ir con él. —Loki se acercó al espacio e hizo salir la poca fuerza mágica que había estado ahorrando desde que se había despertado, aliviado de que hubiera funcionado. —¿Vamos? —.

Thor se aferró fuertemente a Loki y se preguntó brevemente cómo regresaría, pero eso no era algo que valiera la pena en ese momento.

* * *

La monotonía fue la palabra adecuada para describir los últimos días. Levantarse, desayunar, salir a correr por unas horas, volver y practicar en un par de sacos de boxeo por unos momentos más y, finalmente tomar una ducha. Steve estaba en medio de su ducha diaria, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras el champú se filtraba por las sienes y, posiblemente, por sus ojos. No estaba seguro, pero no quería abrirlos para comprobarlo. Inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba y dejó que el agua y la espuma, recorrieran su cara y su cuello, con sus manos extendidas hacia arriba, eliminando y limpiando cualquier residuo que quedara y le impidiera mirar a su alrededor.

Era una estupidez. Era algo que no debería asustarlo pero aún así, no pudo evitar pensar en "¿Qué si alguien o algo está en la habitación él?" Era algo infantil, solía pensar en ello cuando se duchaba de niño, de joven, y ahora como súper soldado. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos mientras se bañaba, un pensamiento similar venía a su mente junto con las imágenes de los monstruos y demonios que jamás había enfrentado. Así que, abrió sus ojos y miró a su alrededor, obviamente no había nada allí y tomó la barra de jabón de manera agitada, ligeramente frustrado con su propia mente.

No era tanto el hecho de que tuviera miedo de que algo lo vigilara a hurtadillas y le hiciera daño, era simplemente que no le gustaban los sobresaltos y el pensamiento de cualquier enemigo apareciendo mientras estaba desnudo y vulnerable, era preocupante.

Steve terminó de quitarse la espuma del jabón, cuando escuchó un ruido extraño, que cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Tocó con cautela la cortina de la ducha para moverla un poco, cuando de repente dos figuras saltaron hacia él. —¡WAH! —Dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa al caer hacia atrás contra la pared de azulejos de su baño, con una mano agarrando la cortina con firmeza y tirando de ella para cubrirse.

Thor lo miró y sonrió radiantemente, —¡Capitán! —.

El pecho de Steve subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras ajustaba la cortina alrededor de su cuerpo para cubrir su indecencia. —Oh… hola… Thor. ¿Qué estás…? ¿Por qué apareciste en mi baño? —No estaba seguro de qué pregunta hacer, en primer lugar.

—Usamos un pasaje entre los reinos y nos trajo aquí. —Explicó Thor, haciendo que Steve le lanzara una mirada llena de confusión.

—¿Un… pasaje entre los reinos conduce hasta mi _baño_? —Preguntó con una ceja levantada, sus dedos agarraron la cortina un poco más fuerte. No estaba del todo cómodo con la situación que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Había imaginado enemigos interrumpiéndolo pero ¿aliados? Enemigos que fácilmente él podría haber aplastado y eso sería todo, pero los aliados _recordarían_ eso.

—No a tu baño específicamente, nos llevó a quien Thor había estado pensando. —Explicó Loki suavemente. Estaba de pie detrás de Thor.

Steve tuvo que hacer una toma doble, —¿Ese es _Loki_? —Preguntó con incredulidad, pero su rabia hacia el semidiós desapareció tan rápidamente como vio las lesiones y la forma en que Loki se había escudado detrás de Thor. —¿Qué pasó? —.

—Es una larga historia. —Respondió Thor. —Tengo que mantenerlo a salvo y tú fuiste la primera persona en la que pensé. —.

Steve sonrió un poco ante eso y asintió con la cabeza, —Hazme saber en qué puedo ayudar. —Dijo en su voz de Capitán América de "siempre a la orden" aunque su impulso se detuvo. —Uh… sólo permítanme prepararme primero. —.

—Por supuesto, gracias. —Asintió Thor y se llevó a Loki fuera del baño, con una mano reposando cómodamente en el hombro de su hermano menor.

Steve se pasó una mano a través de su cabello empapado, arreglándolo hacia la posición que usualmente estaba. No tenía idea de en qué se había metido pero todo lo que sabía era que tenía que ayudar. Thor, por amor de Dios. Thor era un buen amigo y Steve jamás ignoraría a un amigo cuando lo necesitara, simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza. Pero al mismo tiempo, juró que si tenía que terminar luchando contra Odín durante todo esto… saldría con alguna cosa inteligente para decir cuando tuviera que decirla.

* * *

**Hola :) !**

Aquí les actualicé otro capítulo de éste fic, espero que les haya gustado. Les contestaré sus reviews:

**VeriTheJotun:** Me alegra que te haya gustado :) ... y es cierto, es terrible ver a Loki en ese estado, después de todo pasó por mucho sufrimiento innecesario :'( pero lo importante es que ahora está lejos de Asgard y tendrá otro estilo de vida que contribuya a su bienestar :)

**ritsuka-sensei:** Es cierto, el Loki del cómic no se deja debilitar tan fácilmente, digamos que tiene más fortaleza emocional... Me alegra saber que te gustó el comienzo, espero que te guste el resto del fic :)

**dianaj2w:** Gracias! :3

**Megu 3:** Aww gracias :3 me encanta leer eso! para mí es importante escoger buenos fics para traducir para que mis lectores lean cosas emocionantes sobre Avengers :) y como dije anteriormente, me encanta contribuir al fandom de Avengers en español :D espero que sigas leyendo el resto del fic, porque aunque si bien es cierto que Loki está bastante destrozado en este momento, pronto comenzará a sanarse tanto emocional como físicamente :)

**Chibi Dhamar:** Claro que sí, ese es un aspecto bastante emocionante del fic, el hecho de ver cómo Thor y Loki comienzan a desarrollar una relación :) me alegra que te haya gustado ;)

Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que me sigan con éste fic... nos vemos en la próxima actualización... saludos! y no olviden comentar :3


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Zafona.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Steve se hizo en frente de Thor y Loki, los hermanos se situaron extrañamente en el sofá mientras él se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor. No sabía por qué tenía tantas piezas de mobiliario, apenas si las utilizaba, como fuera, eran prácticas cuando éste tipo de cosas sucedían. Había comprendido la situación de Thor, Loki se mantuvo callado la mayor parte del tiempo sin añadir nada a la conversación. Lo cual era extraño, ya que Steve recordaba a Loki como la reina del drama y otras cosas, lo cual fue un poco desalentador. Por otra parte, Steve no podía evitar sentir empatía cada vez que veía una persona tímida con heridas en su piel. El hecho de que Loki no fuera tímido y ahora lo fuera, no contribuía a mejorar la situación.

—Así que, básicamente, tienes que esconderlo en la Tierra. —Lo resumió en una simple frase, viendo la forma en que Thor asentía con insistencia. —¿Y crees que conmigo sea la mejor opción? —.

—Steve, eres el hombre más fiable que conozco que podría manejar a Loki. —Explicó Thor, mirando ligeramente a su hermano quien parecía un poco preocupado por las gigantes túnicas que lo envolvían a su alrededor. —Por favor… —.

—No hay necesidad de súplicas, Thor. —Steve levantó una mano para interrumpir al dios del trueno, con una sonrisa en los labios. —Por supuesto que voy ayudar a Loki. —.

Thor sonrió, al parecer se había quitado un peso de encima. —Eso es maravilloso, gracias Steve. —.

—No te preocupes por eso. —Steve se puso de pie y miró alrededor del apartamento. —Supongo que están hambrientos… —.

—¡Sí! —Loki exclamó rápidamente, sus ojos verdes brillaron ante la mención de comida; aunque se sintió un poco tonto por el arrebato repentino así que se puso cabizbajo. —Yo eh… lo apreciaría bastante. —.

Thor asintió. —Sí, —se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina de Steve. Ya había pasado algo de tiempo en una cocina Midgardiana; les había servido comida a sus amigos por lo que no sería tan difícil hacerlo de nuevo. Steve lo siguió y descubrieron el primer problema, la cocina era demasiado pequeña para que los dos rubios la maniobraran con eficacia.

Después de varios movimientos torpes y que la cara de Steve se sonrojara en cuanto quedó arrinconado contra la nevera, —¿Sabes qué? Ustedes son mis invitados, por favor déjame hacerlo a mí. —.

Thor lo consideró y asintió. —Eso suena más eficiente. —Volvió al sofá donde Loki luchaba por no burlarse de la torpeza que habían tenido en la pequeña cocina. —Loki, —Thor se arrodilló delante de él, tomando la mano pálida del dios con la suya y dándole un ligero apretón. Levantó la vista hacia sus ojos verdes, preguntándose de nuevo qué había sucedido, y de nuevo decidió que no quería saber al respecto. —¿Por qué no vas a bañarte? —.

Loki asintió, pero pronto se empezó a mover con nerviosismo. —Yo no… —Negó con la cabeza mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, seguía odiando el temblor en sus piernas y estuvo a punto de caer encima de Thor durante el proceso.

—Está bien, —Thor decidió levantar a Loki entre sus brazos y se dirigió al baño de nuevo, —Steve, ahora volvemos. —.

—Muy bien. —Respondió Steve, no muy seguro de querer saber con exactitud lo que iba a pasar en su baño o si iban a necesitar su ayuda. Se las había arreglado para entenderlo fácilmente, por lo que no deberían tener ningún problema, ¿verdad?

Por suerte, Thor había usado uno de esos durante su destierro así que no le preocupaba bastante el hecho de cómo funcionaba. Puso a Loki en el borde de la bañera y ésta vez no se molestó en preguntar si su hermano necesitaba ayuda, acababa de asumir que sí hasta que le indicara lo contrario. Loki vio cómo Thor le quitaba distraídamente el traje otra vez, sus ojos azules no se detenían en ninguna herida o marca, sólo se concentraba en su tarea, sólo quería ayudar.

_"Tú… ¿por qué?"_ Pensó Loki desconcertado, su ceño se fruncía tratando de comprender cómo funcionaba la mente de Thor. _"Básicamente te repudié; intenté matarte en varias ocasiones, esclavizar y matar a tus amigos, no hice más que escupirte en la cara… ¿Por qué me estás ayudando? ¿Porque te lo pedí? ¿Porque me he vuelto alguien muy patético?" _Su labio superior se torció con disgusto y miró hacia otro lado, no del todo consciente del temblor en su mandíbula y la mirada brillante en sus ojos.

—Loki, está bien. —Thor intentó consolarlo de nuevo, aunque su mano fue rápidamente golpeada hacia un lado.

—¿Lo está? —Siseó Loki. —¡Mírame, Thor! —Puso una mano firmemente sobre su pecho para afirmar lo que quería decir. —¡Mírame! —Gritó por segunda vez con lágrimas de ira recorriendo sus mejillas. —¡Estoy podrido! Soy débil; casi no puedo estar de pie por mi cuenta y mucho menos caminar. Ni siquiera puedo desnudarme por mi cuenta. ¡Soy como un recién nacido, agitándose y gritando hasta que alguien me ayude porque no soy capaz de hacerlo! —Se encogió después de sollozar y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás con frustración. —¡Incluso tengo un olor igual al de la muerte! ¡¿Cómo hiciste para dormir a mi lado?! —.

Thor esperó a que Loki finalizara para decir algo; él había, después de todo, crecido con Loki durante muchos años. Sabía una cosa o dos sobre el temperamento del otro dios. —No te juzgo, Loki. Has pasado por mucho dolor y penurias, y has pagado por los crímenes que has cometido. Te veo luchando y sé que es porque no has sido atendido adecuadamente, deberías haber sido alimentado, bañado y haber tenido un lugar para descansar. No sé qué fue lo que te hicieron o en qué tipo de condiciones hayas estado durante los dos últimos años, y es por mi culpa. Debí haberte visitado, debí haberlo hecho pero no lo hice. Y lo lamento, Loki. —.

Loki lo miró con incredulidad, —Gigante idiota… —Murmuró mientras Thor le quitaba el resto del traje y lo tiraba a un lado del baño. —No tienes nada qué lamentar. Yo tampoco me habría visitado. —.

Thor suspiró con tristeza y se movió para llenar la bañera con agua caliente. —Lo habrías hecho, creo. —.

—¿Oh? —Loki levantó un poco la cabeza y miró con curiosidad la sonrisa de suficiencia de Thor. —¿Por qué dices eso? —.

—Porque no puedes evitar regodearte de tu victoria. —Thor le dirigió una sonrisa a su hermano menor quien de inmediato trató de reprimir una risita.

—Bueno, tal vez una visita. —Loki lo reformuló con una sonrisa, algo que Thor estaba muy contento de ver.

—Hermosa, —reflexionó el dios del trueno en voz baja, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de Loki.

—¿Q-Qué? —Tartamudeó e intentó fruncir el ceño para alejar el rubor que teñía sus pálidas mejillas.

—Tu sonrisa, fue hermosa. —La sonrisa de Thor se amplió y miró hacia el agua, poniendo a prueba su temperatura con cuidado. —Está bien, entra. —.

Loki se quedó mirando a su hermano mayor con confusa agitación, todavía atrapado en sus palabras y sin concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Bajó la mirada para ver su forma deteriorada; la suciedad, la mugre, la sangre seca, entre otras cosas, le daban un aspecto malogrado. ¿Cómo podía ver Thor algún tipo de belleza en esto? —Eres un hombre extraordinario… o un idiota. —Loki negó con la cabeza y empezó a mover su cuerpo para meterlo dentro de la bañera. Su mano se posó sobre la porcelana sólida y húmeda, sosteniendo su patético peso de forma temblorosa el tiempo suficiente para levantar una pierna y no perder el equilibrio. El brazo de Loki se resbaló y dejó escapar un grito inmediato por el miedo y la sorpresa, apretando sus ojos con fuerza y esperando por el duro impacto.

Por supuesto, no sucedió, al menos nada doloroso. Loki sintió un fuerte abrazo a su alrededor y lo supo antes de abrir sus ojos, que Thor lo había atrapado. Tragó saliva con dificultad y miró a la expresión de preocupación que seguía consumiendo el rostro de su hermano. —Buena atrapada. —Dijo decididamente, sin saber qué otra cosa podría haber dicho.

Thor asintió y le ayudó el resto del camino hacia la bañera. —¿Sabes…? nunca solías gritar de esa manera cuando te caías. Recuerdo una vez en particular cuando tu silla fue saboteada y tan pronto como te sentaste, se rompió y caíste al suelo. Caíste totalmente silencioso y con elegancia durante todo ese momento. —.

Loki frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca al principio, cuando el calor del agua hizo contacto con él hasta que finalmente se acostumbró. —Las cosas cambian, Thor. —.

—Sí, —Thor se rió a pesar de que intentaba no hacerlo. —Aún así, fue muy divertido. —No podía dejar de reír al recordar la forma en que su hermano había caído al suelo casi como una tabla de madera.

Loki quería mantener con el ceño fruncido ante dicho recuerdo pero no pudo evitar contener la risa durante mucho tiempo, su propio cuerpo se sacudió con la risa que contenía, hasta que finalmente la dejó salir. —Recuerdo que nadie se rió hasta que me había levantado de nuevo y me sacudí, creo que mi casco se torció un poco. —.

Thor asintió rápidamente. —Sí, y mi parte favorita fue cuando te robaste la silla de la persona de al lado, tirándolo al piso sin decir una sola cosa. —.

—Recuerdo haber estado muy enojado. —Loki asintió. —Aunque, en retrospectiva, debió haber sido una cena muy divertida para todos. —.

Thor estuvo de acuerdo y miró a su alrededor en busca de un paño. Ya podía ver varias capas de suciedad y mugre enjuagadas del cuerpo de Loki, pero sabía que algunas de ellas estaban incrustadas profundamente en su piel por lo que tomarían un poco más de lavado para limpiarlas por completo. De hecho, Thor pensó que tendrían que vaciar la bañera y llenarla una vez más, aunque no quería decírselo a Loki. Encontró el paño después de unos momentos de búsqueda y lo sumergió en un espacio libre dentro de la bañera, teniendo en cuenta que Loki todavía era bastante alto y estaba extendido tan cómodamente como podía a pesar de la cantidad de dolor que sentía. Eso significaba que el poco espacio disponible que tenía para acceder era entre las piernas de Loki, Thor se aseguró de mantener los primeros toques completamente neutrales, pensando que Loki podía querer terminar limpiando _esa parte_ de sí mismo por su cuenta.

Loki se estremeció en cuanto el paño lo tocó y extendió una mano para agarrarlo. —Puedo hacerlo. —Dijo en voz baja aunque Thor negó con la cabeza.

—No, después intentarás salir por tu cuenta sin avisarme y caerás. —Argumentó y continuó bañando a su hermano. —Por favor, al menos déjame hacer esto. —.

Loki frunció el labio inferior pero asintió e intentó relajarse, cerrando los ojos y permitiendo que Thor lo bañara. No fue tan incómodo después de unos momentos, solo doloroso. Thor rozó el espacio sobre la pierna de Loki donde le habían cortado la piel y se ganó un siseo agudo por parte del dios. —Si insistes en hacerlo por mí por lo menos sé cuidadoso. —Soltó.

—Lo siento. —Dijo Thor en voz baja, todavía centrado en la tarea. —Estás muy herido, hermano. Te dolerá cuando te toque, no puedo evitarlo. —.

Loki suspiró y cerró sus ojos de nuevo. —Estoy consciente… es que… —No estaba seguro de lo que estaba tratando de decir. Thor era muy consciente del hecho de que le dolía, se lo había dicho. Entonces ¿por qué sentía la necesidad de decirlo de nuevo? ¿Admitir que le dolía? Que quería que Thor lo bañara; ¿No quería estar solo? ¿Qué demonios estaba intentando decir? —No importa. —.

Thor sólo se limitó a asentir y Loki se preguntó si él sabía; de nuevo, era Thor, así que probablemente no. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando las manos de su hermano tocaron la cara interna de su muslo y se encontró conteniendo el aliento. Normalmente, no era ningún problema en Asgard ver los unos a los otros desnudos, pero, ¿en pleno baño? Seguro, él había sido bañado antes; había sido de la realeza después de todo. Pero ciertamente no por otra persona de la realeza, _especialmente_ su hermano mayor. Era extraño, muy, muy extraño y no quería pensar en ello. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo mucho que intentaba distraer su mente aún así volvió a la realidad en cuanto Thor pasó el paño envuelto en sus manos alrededor de sus genitales.

_"Piensa en otra cosa."_ Pensó para sí mismo con determinación. _"No es tu hermano quien te está bañando. E incluso, si se tratara de él, lo está haciendo de una manera muy compasiva, se siente mal por no haberte visitado en prisión así que está intentando arreglarl-O ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!" _Loki miró cómo Thor, con su mano todavía envuelta en el paño, deslizaba la tela a lo largo de su miembro, cuidadosamente. —Thor. —Dijo Loki con severidad, haciendo caso omiso de los destellos de calor que subían por su cara. —¿Qué estás haciendo? —.

—Estás completamente sucio y mientras finjas que nada de esto está sucediendo, nos ahorraremos un momento bastante incómodo. —Explicó Thor llanamente, aunque a pesar de su tono neutral seguía sin mirar a Loki a los ojos como lo había hecho antes.

El dios de las mentiras se aclaró la garganta y se dio la vuelta, fue una estupidez de todos modos. Aunque, todo el tiempo en el que estuvo colgado y encarcelado, no había tenido tiempo para tocar la misma cosa que Thor estaba acariciando. Loki estaba bastante seguro que si no estuviera tan cansando y hambriento, el baño habría sido mucho más incómodo de lo que ya era. Gracias a Dios, en su opinión, nada se estimuló y el calor que crecía en su vientre nunca logró convertirse en nada durante el momento en que Thor lo bañó. —Nunca hablaremos de esto. —Insistió Loki quien se ganó una carcajada de Thor.

—Lo que tú digas, hermano. —El dios del trueno se rió y se movió hasta el torso de Loki, frotando suavemente la suciedad y cayendo en cuenta que su hermano carecía de cualquier tipo de color saludable en su piel. Era desalentador pero continuó limpiando como si no le molestara, mirando los ojos cerrados de su hermano. Sonrió y agarró una barra de jabón, comenzando a enjabonar a Loki para ayudar a eliminar la suciedad restante.

El resto del baño fue cómodo, la mayor parte del tiempo. Loki hizo todo lo posible para no quejarse, de hecho estaba tranquilo disfrutando del calor del agua, pero lo que más deseaba en ese momento era poder comer y beber un poco de agua. Thor lo levantó suavemente de la bañera y abrió la ducha. Loki se sobresaltó en cuanto ésta empezó a rociarlo desde arriba, pero se calmó un poco al momento. —Los Midgardianos salen con las cosas más extrañas. —Reflexionó despreocupadamente y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la forma en que el agua goteaba sobre él. Era suave como estar parado bajo la lluvia pero también cómodo y cálido como un baño.

Thor le ayudó a enjuagarlo y cerró la ducha, con la esperanza de que Loki fuera capaz de mantenerse de pie por su propia cuenta. Por supuesto no fue tan malo después de todo, Loki había caminado por los pasillos del palacio de Odín bastante bien. Por otra parte, Thor no podía negar que Loki usando cualquier tipo de magia en el estado en el que se encontraba no era bueno para él, y le había pedido a Loki que los llevara a través de uno de los pasadizos entre los reinos. Podría haberse golpeado en la cara por eso, no era de extrañar que Loki estuviera tan agotado después de haber llegado a la casa de Steve. Miró a su hermano a manera de disculpa quien estaba haciendo mala cara por haber cerrado el grifo que dejaba salir la "lluvia cálida".

—Vamos; vamos a secarte e iremos a la mesa. —Thor sonrió al ver la expresión radiante en el rostro de Loki en cuanto hizo mención de la comida.

Loki se puso el mismo traje con el que llegó y excavó entre la comida como un animal rabioso que no había visto alimentos durante las últimas semanas, algo que Thor creía con certeza. Se movió con nerviosismo y miró a Steve quien comía educadamente. —Tendré que volver a Asgard y hablar con mi padre al respecto. He puesto a Loki en un lugar seguro, pero el Padre de Todo descubrirá su ubicación en algún momento. —.

Steve asintió. —Espero que puedas resolver las cosas pacíficamente. —.

Loki se desaceleró y se tragó lo que tenía en la boca, mirando a Thor y el dios del trueno podría jurar que Loki estuvo a punto de decir algo usando una expresión de corderito degollado. —¿Vas a volver? —.

—No por mucho tiempo, ahora que me has enseñado cómo llegar, seré capaz de pasar entre los reinos con bastante facilidad. —Thor se lo prometió con un suave toque en su hombro.

Loki sonrió brevemente mientras su mano se desvanecía tan rápido como lo había tocado. —¿Volverás por mí? —Preguntó con sinceridad, por una vez no se escondía detrás de ese maldito ego.

—Por supuesto, Loki. Te lo juro. —Thor inclinó su cabeza respetuosamente. —Así que, Steve, ¿lo protegerás? —.

—Te lo prometí, ¿no? —Steve sonrió.

—Muy bien. Te veré luego, hermano. —Se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Loki. —Pórtate bien. —.

Loki se mofó, como si esas fueran las palabras de despedida de su hermano. —Espero que tu viaje termine contigo aterrizando sobre tu cara. —Soltó de vuelta aunque su mano se alzó para tocar el punto en donde Thor lo había besado. —Tu gran y estúpida cara. —.

Steve se rió y negó con la cabeza. —He sido hijo único, pero me imagino que crecer con un hermano es como tener un mejor amigo para toda la vida. —.

—Estás completamente equivocado. —Murmuró Loki mientras volvía a la comida, fingiendo todo el tiempo que no echaba de menos a Thor con cada segundo que pasaba. Sin embargo, todo lo que pretendía era en vano porque Steve podía ver a través de él. Aunque el súper soldado decidió no decir nada al respecto por temor a convertirse en su enemigo público número uno.

* * *

**Hola :) !**

Como lo dije en otro fic, entré a trabajar y mientras me acostumbro a éste nuevo estilo de vida probablemente las frecuencias de actualización no sean muy seguidas... les agradezco su comprensión ;) Ahora sí contesto reviews:

**dianaj2w:** Me alegra que te esté gustando :) a mi también me gusta más el IronFrost pero quería traducir un Thorki que también me gusta :3 gracias a ti por leerlo y por comentar ;)

**Wen Othar Thil:** Jajaja pobrecito de Loki, en serio no lo hago con intención xDD ... pero es que las historias que tienen un buen desarrollo de la trama comienzan así con un Loki sufrido, además tienes razón tal vez con eso que le pasó busca una manera de madurar emocionalmente y aprender de sus errores y al final todos lo terminan amando xDD aunque yo de por sí lo amo así no se arrepienta de sus errores :P

**Lacie:** A mi también me encanta Loki, es genial que a ti también te encante :D bienvenida al fic ;) jajaja la escena del baño fue muy chistosa jaja... claro que sí espero poder continuar el fic, puedes dejarme review cuando puedas ;) me encanta leer opiniones :D

Gracias por sus comentarios, por leer el fic y bueeno... nos vemos en la próxima actualización, saludos! y no olviden comentar :3


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Zafona.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Dos días, ese había sido todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que Thor se había ido para Asgard. Y en esos dos días, Steve ya no podía distinguir entre la izquierda y la derecha. ¡Todo! ¡Todo estaba mal! Sabía que era por culpa de Loki, porque la mayor parte del tiempo el pequeño diablillo reía. Steve estaba seguro de que era por culpa del aburrimiento que Loki se comportaba de esa manera pero no tenía idea de cómo detenerlo. Estaba harto de tener que verificar varias veces el salero o el pimentero para asegurarse de que sus cubiertas estuvieran bien enroscadas, o de tener que ir al baño y descubrir que Loki se había robado todo el papel higiénico y lo había puesto en otra parte del apartamento. No era que Steve no se asegurara de que hubiera algunos rollos disponibles pero cuando tenías que ir, por lo general, no quisieras tener que estar buscando alrededor por las malditas cosas.

Justo después de que Thor dejara a Loki, éste le había dicho que sabía un truco genial así que Steve hizo exactamente lo que Loki le dijo, puso las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa y vio cómo el semidiós puso dos vasos llenos de agua en la parte superior de sus manos y luego se alejó. —¿Dónde está el truco? —Había preguntado Steve quien sólo se ganó una incontrolable carcajada del maldadoso dios. —Oh pequeño… Loki, quita esto de mis manos… ¡Loki! —Por supuesto, tenía que deshacerse de uno de ellos y rápidamente se limpió, gruñendo un poco pero se aseguró de que todo esto fuera sólo por Thor. Si éste era el peor tipo de travesura que Loki podría realizar entonces pensó que no tendría muchos problemas más que una molestia o dos (que habían sido antes del asunto del papel higiénico).

La primera mañana que Steve había despertado para preparar el desayuno, se dio cuenta que Loki había cogido todos los huevos… y los había hervido para ponerlos de vuelta en la nevera. Steve se frotó las sienes brevemente pero decidió que no era un gran problema, le gustaba los huevos hervidos también. Y algunos de ellos podía encurtirlos así que no había ningún problema. Estaba un poco molesto, sólo un poco. Había ido al fregadero para lavarse las manos antes de preparar los huevos y descubrió que Loki había puesto una cinta sobre la boquilla, dejando un pequeño orificio para que el agua saliera dirigida directamente hacia la cara de Steve.

Después de un breve chisporroteo y de cerrar el grifo, Steve podía oír las risas ahogadas de Loki desde el sofá. Quería gritarle al semidiós, pero pensó que podría ser el aburrimiento de nuevo, o tal vez que extrañaba a Thor, tal vez ese tipo de cosas lo hacían sentirse mejor. Estaba bien, Thor volvería en cualquier momento.

La primera vez casi cae con la broma del papel higiénico, pero por suerte tenía la costumbre de comprobar en primer lugar. Por supuesto que se apresuró para encontrar el maldito rollo pero estaba bien, no era gran cosa. La parte que realmente le molestaba era el hecho de que Loki había frotado un poco de relajante muscular "Deep Heat" en la taza. Había estado muy distraído por la falta de papel higiénico para notar el brillo en la taza y se perturbó inmediatamente después de haberse sentado. Por supuesto, después de haberse apresurado por el papel, ya era demasiado tarde para limpiar la taza, así que sufrió las consecuencias.

A la mañana siguiente, Loki se disculpó y se ofreció a hacer el desayuno. Steve sonrió y estuvo de acuerdo, sonaba estupendo y ¿por qué habría de rechazar a Loki cuando quería hacerlo por él? Loki se disculpó, diciendo que no era muy bueno en la preparación de alimentos midgardianos por lo que le serviría un poco de cereal en su lugar.

Steve negó con la cabeza. —No hay problema, gracias Loki. —.

—De nada. —Loki sonrió con tanta seriedad que Steve dejó que las cosas fluyeran, era demasiado lindo, en verdad. Cogió la cuchara mientras la metía en el cereal y se dio cuenta que estaba congelado. Loki dejó salir una carcajada y golpeó la mesa mientras se divertía viendo la situación que se desenvolvía ante sus ojos.

Steve frunció el ceño y suspiró, levantándose y deshaciéndose del desayuno arruinado. —¿Sabes? …. —Fulminó con la mirada a Loki quien todavía estaba pálido, delgado y herido, así que reconsideró lo que le iba a decir. —Eres una plaga. —.

La risa de Loki se desvaneció y le dirigió una sonrisa divertida a Steve. —Soy consciente de eso. —.

—¿Esto es porque Thor te dijo que te portaras bien? Estoy empezando a entender por qué lo dijo. —Steve se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con cansancio. Dos días, eso era todo. ¿Por qué Thor se estaba tardando tanto? ¡Dos días se habían vuelto una eternidad!

Justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono y Steve fue a contestar como si se tratara de alguna especie de terapia que le sanaría la molesta herida en su costado. —Hola, habla con Steve Rogers. —Contestó inmediatamente.

—_Hola, Cap. ¿Qué haces? _—La velocidad con la que la otra persona pronunció esas palabras fue más que suficiente para que Steve se diera cuenta de quién se trataba.

—Hola, Stark. —Miró a Loki quien le devolvió la mirada con cierta extrañeza, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y ligeramente hundidos, todavía lejos de estar completamente curado. —Estoy mmm… no mucho… —.

—_Creo que no. ¡Oye! Estoy trabajando en algo y me vendría bien una mano, ¿te importaría venir a la torre? No puedo levantar dos cosas tan pesadas al mismo tiempo ¿sabes? _—Tony estaba fuera de su ritmo habitual y Steve estuvo a punto de decir que no; estaba ocupado ayudando a Thor con algo, pero luego cayó en la cuenta, podría compartirle algunas de las travesuras de Loki a Tony.

—¿Sabes qué? Estaré allí tan pronto como me sea posible. —Dijo Steve alegremente.

—_¿En serio? ¡Genial! Le diré a JARVIS que te deje entrar en cuanto llegues. ¡Nos vemos! _—Y con eso, Stark colgó. Steve negó con la cabeza y colgó el teléfono, ese tipo necesitaba tomarse un momento para calmarse un poco.

—Está bien. —Steve volteó a mirar el traje en el que Loki estaba envuelto todavía y se rascó la cabeza, pensativo. —Supongo que… te daré algunas de mis cosas. —.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Loki con cautela.

—Stark necesita que le ayude con algo así que iremos a su torre por un rato. —Explicó Steve mientras iba a su habitación y buscaba su ropa más pequeña, cogiendo un cinturón que hiciera juego con los pantalones que había elegido. —Ten, ponte esto. —.

Loki cogió la ropa y lentamente comenzó a desvestirse; sus manos todavía temblaban pero no tanto como antes. Steve se dio la vuelta y trató de no prestar atención, aunque después de unos minutos escuchó un gruñido frustrado detrás de él. —¿Todo bien? —Le preguntó aunque en realidad no quería saber la respuesta.

Loki miró al Capitán y por un momento consideró pedirle ayuda. Pero de nuevo, no era Thor; él no sería tan cuidadoso. —Estoy bien. Sólo estoy tratando de entender cómo funcionan estos pantalones… —.

Steve sabía que estar al cuidado de Loki implicaba ayudarlo, así que dejó de portarse como un niño al respecto y fue al lado del semidiós. —Espera. —Notó de inmediato cómo los dedos de Loki se movían torpemente en torno al botón y tuvo que preguntarse qué era exactamente lo que le había sucedido. Thor dijo que Loki había permanecido colgado durante un largo período de tiempo, sus muñecas se habían apretado de tal forma que le habían cortado la circulación, probablemente había perdido mucha fuerza y destreza en ellas hasta el momento. A pesar de eso, Steve ayudó a que Loki terminara de vestirse, no era como si el otro hombre estuviera completamente desnudo o algo parecido, así que no representó ningún inconveniente.

La cara de Loki se sonrojó con intensidad tan pronto apartó la mirada, totalmente avergonzado. —Yo… yo puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta. —.

—Está bien pedir ayuda. —Steve le sonrió. —Ahora vámonos, Stark está esperando. —.

Loki asintió y siguió a Steve de cerca. Éste era el hombre en el que su hermano había depositado toda la confianza de entre todos los humanos, Loki se sintió vulnerable tan pronto dio un paso hacia afuera y la sensación de seguridad vino acompañada con la confianza, así que acercarse a Steve era la solución más fácil. Steve miró de vuelta a Loki para protestar por la invasión de su espacio personal pero al ver cuán temerosa era la expresión del dios, junto con sus ojos llenos de desconfianza mirando a la derecha y a la izquierda, hizo que su mirada se suavizara y aminoró el paso para poner un brazo guía detrás de los hombros de Loki.

—Oye, todo va a estar bien. —Dijo Steve suavemente. —Thor volverá dentro de poco, ¿de acuerdo? —.

—Lo sé. —Le dijo Loki con tono cortante pero no se alejó de su lado, el dios estaba confundiendo a Steve más de la cuenta pero supuso que ser amable era la mejor manera de salir de esto sin sentirse como un idiota.

—Está bien, aunque vamos a tener que caminar o abordar el bus, porque no creo que te pueda llevar en mi moto. —Steve lo miró con tristeza.

—No sé lo que es un "bus" pero preferiría no tener que caminar. —Murmuró Loki mientras encorvaba un poco los pies en el pavimento, fue entonces que Steve se dio cuenta que el dios no tenía zapatos, ¿dónde los iba a conseguir? No era como si Steve tuviera una enorme variedad de calzado; odiaba tener que ir de compras, por amor de Dios. Los zapatos eran zapatos y debían ser algo fácil de comprar. Al parecer, no en el mundo de _hoy_.

—Sí… aunque no creo que el transporte público sea una buena idea tampoco… taxi, voy a llamar un taxi. —Steve entró a Loki de nuevo para darle por lo menos unos calcetines para ponerse. Se quedó mirando al travieso dios, preguntándose qué podría estar pasando por su cabeza, y aún así, seguía sin quererlo saber. Como Bruce había dicho una vez, _como una bolsa de gatos_… ¿de dónde venía ese dicho? Se preguntó distraídamente antes de que su apartamento zumbara, alertándolo de la llegada del taxi. —Bien, vámonos. —.

—¿Qué fue ese ruido? —Preguntó Loki con curiosidad.

—Molesto ¿no? Es el sonido que hace mi casa cada vez que alguien "zumba" para que lo deje entrar. —Le explicó Steve.

—Algo así. —Loki estuvo de acuerdo, ahora más cómodo por la distancia que los separaba a ambos, su miedo había desaparecido y había recuperado algo de su vieja confianza.

El trayecto hasta la Torre Stark fue bastante silencioso, Steve se sentó en la forma en que sólo un soldado podría hacerlo, con la espalda recta, sus hombros rígidos y sus ojos con la vista al frente. Loki se preguntó si en algún momento no estaba alerta pero recordó las bromas insignificantes que había hecho durante los últimos días y eso era una respuesta suficiente. —¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Loki dudó en hacer la pregunta pero aún así continuó, mirando a Steve con cuidado.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —De repente, Steve le estaba prestando toda su atención, de alguna manera su mirada hizo que Loki se pusiera nervioso, esos ojos lo escudriñaban completamente.

—¿Por qué confías en mí lo suficiente como para dejarme vagar libremente? —Apretó los puños en las rodillas. —No te he causado nada más que problemas. —.

—Tienes razón, no me has causado nada más que problemas, pero la maldad está en tu naturaleza así que lo he estado tomando como una señal de que tu salud está mejorando. —Steve se encogió de hombros. —No es que estés en las mejores condiciones físicas ni nada, pero a decir verdad no te tengo miedo, nunca lo he tenido. —.

—Pero maté a tu compañero. —Presionó Loki. Le molestaba que estas personas estuvieran dispuestas a ayudarlo cuando sólo había sido un dolor, un problema en el pasado. ¿Qué pasaba con estas personas? Seguramente presionándolo encontraría el punto de ruptura de Steve. Y sin embargo no lo hizo, el hombre le sonrió con tristeza y negó con la cabeza.

—No voy a hacerte daño, Loki. Deja de intentar que lo haga. —.

Sus palabras golpearon con fuerza a Loki, haciendo que el dios se echara hacia atrás en su asiento y girando su cabeza hacia otro lado. Era verdad, quería que ellos dejaran de esconderse detrás de alguna pared falsa de "todo está bien porque mi amigo me pidió que hiciera esto" o "me pediste que te ayudara". Sólo quería que la verdad fuera obvia, así no tendría que jugar a estos juegos de adivinanzas preguntándose cuando romperían y desatarían toda su ira sobre él. Sin embargo, su mente no podía dejar de persistir con el pensamiento de _"Ellos no son los que mienten, eres tú"_. Eso tenía algún mérito también, si alguien estaba mintiendo sería el mismísimo dios de las mentiras, ¿no? Él podía seguir diciéndose que podía hacerlo por su cuenta, que podía manejarlo, que estaba bien, pero ¿qué tan cierto era todo eso? No, en absoluto. Luchaba por levantarse del sofá en las mañanas pero se sentía mucho mejor cada vez que se las arreglaba para engañar a Steve, tan pueril y estúpido que era. Siempre tenía que encontrar un lugar para sentarse porque se sentía mareado y débil. Pero sobre todo, estaba asustado. Asustado de que vinieran por él, asustado de Steve y su equipo, y todas las cosas más estúpidas posibles, Loki estaba aterrorizado de que Thor no regresara.

—Llegamos. —Steve salió del taxi apenas se detuvo, pagándole al conductor y mentalmente señalando que los taxis no eran nada baratos.

Loki salió y miró hacia el edificio, recordando muy bien la última visita. Puede que todavía haya un agujero en el suelo con su forma. _"Tal vez podría acostarse en él por los viejos tiempos"._ Bromeó tristemente, Steve lo siguió adentro. Todavía era un edificio destinado para el trabajo; por lo tanto, mucha gente se apresuraba en hacer eso, trabajar. Steve no estaba muy cómodo en el edificio de la empresa tecnológica pero mostró pequeñas señales de ello mientras se acercaba a lo que supuso era la recepción.

—Hola, he venido a ver a Stark. —Sonrió Steve aunque su sonrisa se desvaneció ligeramente cuando la mujer sentada allí fue directamente a su ordenador para comprobarlo.

—¿Tiene una cita con el Sr. Stark? —Preguntó en ese tono tan monótono que sólo las recepcionistas podían usar.

—Uh… él me llamo y me dijo que viniera… no sabía que necesitaba… —Steve frunció el ceño cuando la mujer levantó la vista para ver de quién se trataba.

—¡Oh! Sr. Rogers, sí por supuesto que puede seguir. —Ella le dio la tarjeta de autorización y lo envió hacia el ascensor, mirando extrañamente a Loki mientras el dios tropezaba con el súper soldado, mirándolo un poco enfermo.

—Él dijo que JARVIS me dejaría entrar… —Murmuró Steve, sin darse cuenta de que Loki luchaba para caminar. ¿Y cómo lo hacía? No era como si Loki le dijera lo que le pasaba. El dios de las mentiras cayó contra la pared del ascensor y se deslizó hasta el suelo, con la mano extendida hacia arriba y sosteniendo su cabeza. —¿Loki? —Steve se arrodilló junto a él. —Oye ¿estás bien? —.

—Sólo… mareado. —Loki murmuró en voz baja, con los ojos cerrados en un intento por restablecer su equilibrio.

Steve asintió y pulsó el botón de la oficina de Tony, que era la única opción que tenía el ascensor. Sin embargo, una luz lo escaneó rápidamente y las configuraciones del ascensor cambiaron por su cuenta, llevándolo más allá de la oficina. —Bienvenido, Sr. Rogers. El Sr. Stark lo está esperando en su habitación personal. Lo llevaré hasta él. —.

—Uh, gracias JARVIS. —Steve no estaba seguro de cómo hablarle a la voz de la computadora de Tony pero considerando que había sido amable con él, pensó que lo correcto sería devolverle el favor. La puerta se abrió poco después, Steve ayudó a que Loki se pusiera de pie, poniéndole un brazo alrededor de los hombros y llevándolo hasta un lugar decente para sentarse.

—Steve, bienvenido. —Tony entró en la esquina de la habitación, viniendo de quién sabe dónde. —¿Por qué tardaste tanto tiempo…? ¿Quién demonios es ese? —Tony señaló a Loki, con una copa en la mano.

—Sabes quién es. —Steve se irguió y le devolvió una sonrisa a Tony, quien tenía una expresión de sorpresa y consternación. —Thor me pidió que lo cuidara por un tiempo así que… —.

—¿Así que estás de niñero para el Sr. Trueno y Relámpago? —Interrumpió Tony, como siempre lo hacía.

—No, cuidándolo. —Le corrigió Steve con firmeza. —¿Y dónde está esa cosa con la que necesitas ayuda? —.

—Oh eso, ya lo hice. —Tony se encogió de hombros. —Pero estás a tiempo para la fiesta. —.

Steve rodó los ojos y pellizcó el puente de su nariz agitadamente. —¿Me hiciste venir para una fiesta? —Preguntó con voz cansina. —No estoy en condiciones para una fiesta. —.

—Bueno… no sabía eso, no me dijiste que estabas de niñero con el dios. —Tony hizo un gesto hacia Loki quien se había tirado en el sofá. —Hablando de él, luce bastante mal. —.

Steve miró a Loki. —¿Estás bien, Loki? —.

El semidiós asintió lentamente, doblando las piernas y decidido a descansar allí. Tony levantó una ceja. —¿No lo castigaron o algo así? No sabía que intentar destruir el mundo, teniendo éxito en la destrucción de la mayor parte de la ciudad y matando a varias personas fuera punible sólo por dos años en prisión. Debería intentarlo. —.

—Stark, —Steve pasó caminando por su lado, queriendo llevar la conversación más allá. —Míralo, él ha pasado por muchas cosas. No tenemos idea de cómo son las prisiones en Asgard, no te lo tomes tan a la ligera, ¿bueno? —.

Tony se encogió de hombros. —Lo que sea, Cap. A pesar de todo, estás aquí y también los demás, así que vamos a poner la fiesta en marcha. —.

—¿Quién más está aquí? —La mirada de Steve siguió al multimillonario mientras se movía para traer a las "otras personas"; el súper soldado esperaba una ola de gente al azar y reporteros que no conocía.

Fue una grata sorpresa saber que las únicas personas que siguieron a Tony fueron los otros tres miembros de su equipo (excluyendo obviamente a Thor) —Hola, Cap. —Clint fue el primero en saludarlo con un gesto. Natasha le sonrió y copió el gesto, aunque no dijo nada, bastante tranquila como de costumbre.

—¿Todos fueron engañados de la misma manera para venir aquí? —Steve sonrió.

—Nat y yo, sí. —Clint se encogió de hombros. —Banner estuvo aquí todo el tiempo. —.

Steve miró a Bruce, quien se encogió de hombros. —¿Qué puedo decir? Me gustan los laboratorios grandes. —.

—Me parece bien. —Steve sabía que tenía que contarles así que hizo un gesto hacia el sofá de lujo. —Sé que pueden haber algunos sentimientos encontrados acerca de esto, así que se los voy a decir… —.

—¡Oh! ¡A ellos sí se los dices inmediatamente! Te llamo y ni te molestas en decirme alg… —.

—Stark, cállate. —Natasha interrumpió a Tony quien parecía completamente ofendido por ello. —Adelante, Steve. —.

Steve le sonrió con aprecio antes de continuar. —Thor me pidió que cuidara de su hermano por unos días. Loki está aquí conmigo, y antes de que alguno de ustedes me pregunte, no es peligroso así que no se preocupen. —.

—No estaba preocupado. —Bruce alzó la mano con calma lo que le ganó una sonrisa de Tony.

—Correcto. —Steve asintió. —A pesar de todo, él ha estado muy mal herido y aunque no me han dado todos los detalles, Thor insistió en que cuidara de él, así que algo debió haber sucedido en Asgard. No estoy seguro de qué, así que estoy esperando a que regrese para que me lo haga saber. Sé que todos tienen sentimientos encontrados acerca de Loki y entenderé por completo si quieren que se vaya, voy a llevarlo a casa tan pronto se levante. —.

—No te preocupes por eso, Cap. —Tony habló de nuevo. —Queremos que festejes con nosotros también, así que creo que vamos a aguantar a la diva por un tiempo, ¿cierto chicos? —.

—Por supuesto. —Dijo Bruce sarcásticamente. —Aunque… vigílalo de cerca ¿bueno? —.

—Por supuesto. —Steve asintió. —Así que… ¿no hay ningún problema si él y yo nos quedamos? —.

—Bueno, si Stark es el que elige la opción menos desagradable eso nos deja al resto sin más remedio que decir que está bien. —Bromeó Natasha con una sonrisa asomándose en sus labios. Clint asintió de igual forma.

—¡Genial! Iré por el alcohol. —Sonrió Tony.

* * *

**Hola :) !**

Sólo quiero hacerles una pregunta, así que iré al grano: ¿Realmente quieren que siga con el fic? Necesito saberlo.

Por cierto, a los que me han dejado opinión _**mil gracias!**_ ;)

Contesto los comentarios:

**Plumaluna196:** ;) jajaja... creo que muchas desearíamos eso xD

**Zafira:** :) Gracias!

**Lacie:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, y por supuesto la época de Steve era un poco más aburrida porque no había tanto avance tecnológico y pues él se quedó en esa época pero ahí va acostumbrándose poco a poco... :)

**artemisav:** Jaja no! tienes que estar pendiente del correo... aún sigo con el ritmo de actualizar los fines de semana, todavía no he logrado actualizar entre semana porque sigo llegando cansada del trabajo pero ahí me voy acostumbrando. Me alegra que te guste el fic :D

Gracias a los que me dejan comentarios y me leen... nos vemos en la próxima actualización... No olviden comentar :3

**Saludos,**

_Luna :)_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a Zafona.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Loki se movió un poco, sin darse cuenta de que había caído inconsciente. Se había apagado lentamente como en un sueño, escuchando pequeños fragmentos de las conversaciones que tuvieron muy poco sentido sin tener en cuenta el contexto en el que se desenvolvían. Los Vengadores a su alrededor parecían estar teniendo un tiempo de deleite, aunque de vez en cuando una mirada de odio era dirigida en dirección al semidiós. Loki estaba muy fuera de contexto como para notarlo, pero Steve sí lo hizo. Por supuesto que no iba a salir en defensa del maldadoso dios, pero aún así seguía sin gustarle la forma en que los dos asesinos miraban de una manera particular el cuerpo inconsciente de Loki.

Steve se hizo al lado de ellos después de media hora. —Bueno, chicos ¿qué es lo que sucede? —.

Clint miró airadamente a Loki, no muy convencido con el "vamos a tratarlo bien". —No me gusta. No hay manera de que esté diciendo la verdad. —.

—Míralo, ¿te parece una broma? —Preguntó Steve de manera uniforme sin dejar de lado el punto al que quería llegar. —Clint, entiendo lo que hizo y entiendo que no puedes dejarlo pasar por alto. Te hizo algo terrible a ti y a muchas otras personas, pero esto no es una broma. Él no está mintiendo, no está nada bien y por lo que veo está… bastante afectado. —.

—Mucha gente está afectada, —intervino Natasha con brusquedad, el tono cortante de su voz le dejaron muy en claro al Capitán su punto. —No confío en él, Steve. Thor es un tonto por dejarlo volver aquí. ¿En qué estaba pensando ese idiota? —.

—No lo sé, a decir verdad. —Steve negó con la cabeza. —Thor me contó que Loki de alguna manera, escapó de su celda y accidentalmente intentó esconderse en su dormitorio. Aparentemente, le pidió clemencia y a Thor se le ocurrió la idea de ocultarlo en algún lugar seguro. —.

—Estúpido, —Clint negó con la cabeza. —¿Y dónde está Thor? —.

—De vuelta en Asgard, intentando convencer a su padre de evitar hacer cualquier cosa poderosa e iracunda, supongo. —Steve se encogió de hombros y miró a Loki quien permanecía inmóvil, no contaba que Steve lo hubiera recogido y lo hubiera movido al otro extremo del sofá, fuera de la vista de todos. —Ésta es la primera vez que se desmaya… no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando con él. —.

—A quién le importa. —Clint frunció el ceño. —No estaré tranquilo hasta que éste lunático esté fuera de la Tierra otra vez, o algo equivalente. No me iré, no deberías ser el único que lo vigilara. —.

—No irá a ninguna parte. —Razonó Steve con serenidad a pesar de que no había ninguna discusión con alguno de los súper asesinos. —Pero está bien, si quieren ayudar, no me importaría. Sólo que… le prometí a Thor que me encargaría de él, a no ser que vayan a ayudarlo o algo, no lo toquen ¿bueno? —.

—No te preocupes. —Dijo Natasha mientras caminaba de regreso a la "fiesta" que consistía sólo de Tony y Bruce, el primero que hablaba sin cesar, como siempre.

Steve miró a Clint para su confirmación, aunque la mirada de enojo en el rostro del arquero lo inquietaba. —Barton, —Steve usó su voz de Capitán, un poco más cómodo con el nuevo aspecto en los ojos de Clint.

—Sí, Capi. Te escucho, nada de tocar. —Murmuró y se dirigió de regreso a la fiesta.

Steve suspiró y se frotó la cara con cansancio. —¿Dónde demonios estás Thor? —.

* * *

—_¿Thor? ¡Thor! _—_Loki gritaba en medio de la nada, el frío penetrante punzaba sus delgadas extremidades con brusquedad. Esto no era Asgard ni Midgard, no era ningún lugar que reconociera con facilidad. El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de él y agarró su pecho con fuerza, sabía dónde estaba._

—_Te dije que te encontraríamos sin importar a donde fueras. _—.

_Loki se estremeció y levantó la mirada hacia los ojos endemoniados de la cosa que jamás habría querido volver a ver. Sus miembros se tensaron, era muy consciente de su posición actual, estaba de pie en ropa midgardiana, la ropa de Steve para ser más específicos. No tenía su armadura, ni fuerza mágica lo suficientemente fuerte como para cambiar su apariencia u ocultarse a sí mismo con invisibilidad. Un poco inútil si el enemigo iba tras de ti. Miró hacia adelante mientras la criatura le sonreía, ésta se iba acercando lentamente._

_Loki inhaló temblorosamente y retrocedió un poco, dándose cuenta que estaba al borde de caer en el vacío. Miró hacia atrás y luego hacia arriba, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar bajo su peso y se sentía cada vez más mareado. ¿Era una pesadilla? Tenía que ser una pesadilla, simplemente se despertaría y estaría al lado de Steve en algún lugar… ¿a dónde habían ido? No lo recordaba._

—_Despierta… _—_Murmuró para sí mismo haciendo que los Chitauri que estaban enfrente de él se rieran._

—_No estás soñando, pequeño dios. Esto es real, aunque no pudimos traer tu cuerpo aquí. _—.

_La mandíbula de Loki tembló y la apretó con fuerza, con la esperanza de que todo se detuviera. _—_No… no… no es real. Estoy durmiendo. _—_Esperaba tener la razón, casi rogando que así fuera. _—_Despierta. _—_Su voz era débil y tímida mientras el monstruo responsable de su temor cerraba la brecha entre ambos._

—_No despertarás por un buen tiempo. _—.

* * *

Loki había sido trasladado al otro lado del sofá por Steve, el súper soldado estaba sentado a su lado protectoramente. El cuerpo de Loki se había contraído un par de veces, captando la atención de Steve y Clint, no apartaría sus ojos del astuto dios. Loki se estremeció varias veces más, su rostro se arrugaba lentamente hasta volverlo una mueca de dolor en su totalidad. Steve volvió su atención hacia el hermano de Thor, esperando con cautela para ver si se trataba de una pesadilla o de algo meramente físico.

Un grito salió de la garganta de Loki, un sonido agonizante que hizo que Bruce temblara. Steve se acercó para intentar despertar al semidiós, pero su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar, sus extremidades se tensaron y arremetió peligrosamente. Por suerte sólo golpeó a Steve, alguien que podía soportarlo.

—Mierda. —Exclamó Tony bastante sereno aunque a medida que Loki empeoraba, sentía que la situación se volvía más urgente. —Sólo está teniendo una pesadilla ¿no es así? —.

—¡No! —Gritó Steve mientras movía a Loki a otro lugar. El dios de la maldad golpeó y arañó el suelo con brusquedad, acurrucándose a sí mismo después de que las convulsiones parecieran haberse calmado un poco, al menos por el momento. Steve suspiró con dificultad y se acercó para golpear suavemente la mejilla de Loki. —Oye, ¿estás bien? ¿Loki? —.

Los ojos de Loki se habían abierto en algún momento en medio de todo, mirando fijamente hacia al frente y sus ojos se contraían como si estuviera viendo algo o buscando algo. Lentamente comenzó a establecerse y las extremidades de su cuerpo se fueron relajando, su cuerpo entero temblaba.

—Loki, mírame. —Steve intentó inclinar la cabeza de Loki con suavidad pero el dios se giró para mirarlo de repente y lo agarró del brazo con una mano débil y endeble.

—¿Dónde está él? —Preguntó Loki, casi ahogándose con sus propias palabras mientras un sollozo empañaba su voz.

Steve lo miró con tristeza y negó con la cabeza. —Thor no está aquí. —.

Los labios de Loki temblaron y la humedad en sus ojos se acentuó, goteando por sus mejillas en una corriente traicionera. —¿Por qué? —Sollozó, mientras sus dedos se clavaban en el brazo de Steve tanto como podían, el soldado levantó la otra mano para agarrar a Loki con firmeza.

—Thor va a regresar, sé paciente. —Steve no estaba seguro de cómo los demás le tendrían paciencia a Loki con el estado en el que se encontraba, tener ataques de la nada no era algo precisamente normal, especialmente para alguien que había pasado por un trauma durante dos días antes.

El agarre de Loki disminuyó su fuerza y dejó caer la cabeza, sollozando y gimiendo algo que Steve no lograba entender. El Capitán miró a su equipo; ninguno de ellos tenía algo que decir sobre esto, porque lucían tan sorprendidos como se sentían.

Por supuesto, Tony siempre era el primero en romper el silencio así que habló. —¿Alguien sabe cómo conseguir una llamada telefónica hasta Asgard? —.

Era evidente que no siempre las cosas que decía Stark eran del todo inteligentes. —Seamos serios por una vez, Tony. —Espetó Steve. —Hay más en juego aquí que sólo el trauma físico, sólo que… no sé que sea. —.

—Ese no es nuestro problema. —Tony se encogió de hombros. —Quiero decir, a ninguno de nosotros le importa éste imbécil así que simplemente dejémoslo ahí hasta que Thor regre… —.

—¡A mí me importa! —Gritó Steve, —Thor me pidió que cuidara de él y ¡eso es lo que voy a hacer! No soy como tú, Stark. No puedo dejar a alguien tirado en el suelo con tanto dolor. Está asustado, herido de muchas maneras que no comprendo y no puede estar solo. A mí me importa, ¿de acuerdo? —.

Los otros se quedaron en silencio otra vez y Steve comenzó a preguntarse si estaba hablando para sí mismo, al menos hasta que Tony habló de nuevo. —¿Sabes que estás sangrando, verdad? —.

—¿Qué? —Steve solo había notado hasta ese momento un cálido cosquilleo a un lado de su cabeza y su nariz; se limpió y se miró la mano para cerciorarse de que estaba completamente bien. Sí, sangrando. _"Loki me golpeó…" _ —No es nada. —Miró a Loki de nuevo, intentando encontrar una manera de calmarlo aunque no parecía que fuera capaz de detener el sollozo a menos que fuera un poco más grande, con el cabello más largo y con el nombre de Thor.

—No es nada, —Tony se aproximó después de haber puesto su bebida sobre la mesa. —El Capitán América está sangrando, no es algo fácil de lograr según recuerdo las historias. Mejor tómate un descanso, Capi. Nosotros lo vigilaremos. —.

Steve miró a Tony y luego a los demás. Bruce asintió y se puso de pie. —Voy a ir a buscar una manta para envolverlo, parece que tiene mucho frío. —.

Natasha y Clint se miraron y asintieron después de un intercambio silencioso, Steve jamás entendería cómo era que trabajaban ese par pero parecía como si hubieran superado su ira contra el semidiós de alguna manera. Se pusieron de pie y se aproximaron hacia donde estaba Loki, quien se había acurrucado otra vez. —Lo pondremos de nuevo en el sofá, no debería permanecer solo. —Dijo Clint en voz baja.

Steve le sonrió con gratitud y miró a Natasha cuya expresión carecía de la intensidad que había tenido previamente. Ella lo miró y le sonrió un poco a cambio. —Nadie es tan misericordioso como tú, Capitán. Haré lo mejor que pueda. —.

—Gracias, chicos. —Steve suspiró con alivio, estaba muy contento de haber hecho amigos como estos chicos. Por lo menos no se quedaría solo para lidiar con la promesa que estaba perdiendo la capacidad para mantener. ¿Qué esperaba Thor de él con exactitud? ¿El dios del trueno sabía que Loki terminaría de ésta manera? Steve lo dudaba; no había manera de que Thor se fuera para siempre si lo hubiera sabido.

Mientras los demás se movían, Steve se puso de pie otra vez y se frotó la cabeza con cansancio. —Te golpeó bastante duro. —Tony empezó a caminar. —Ven, vamos a limpiarte. —.

Steve siguió al multimillonario y mientras caminaba, se dio cuenta de cuán duro lo había golpeado. El hecho de que Loki estuviera enfermo y mucho más débil de lo normal, no implicaba que dejara de ser un dios, había golpeado a Steve sin reparos. Steve pensó en lo mal herida que habría resultado una persona del común, se tropezó y vertiginosamente entró en el marco de la puerta del baño en el que Tony lo había guiado, pensó que una persona del común habría sufrido una conmoción cerebral o posiblemente una muerte cerebral.

—Vaya, Capi mira por dónde vas. —Tony lo agarró del brazo para ayudarlo a estabilizarse.

—Lo siento, estoy un poco mareado. —Murmuró Steve, golpeando su cabeza que ahora sonaba como si tuviera algodón metido dentro de las orejas.

Tony asintió un poco y vio cómo el Capitán se apoyaba por su cuenta, sin embargo, resultó ser demasiado para el desorientado soldado porque cayó de nuevo contra el genio, que ésta vez lo tomó desprevenido. —¡Whoa! —Tony intentó sostener a Steve a pesar de que ambos cayeron al suelo. Todo el aire abandonó los pulmones de Tony en cuanto el peso de Steve le cayó encima, aplastándolo contra el suelo. —Está bien… —gruñó, sin siquiera tomarse un momento para hacer silencio. —Eso fue divertido pero quítate ahora mismo Steve. —.

Steve balbuceó rápidamente unas disculpas. —¡Lo siento! ¡En serio lo lamento! Yo… —Torpemente intentó levantarse de nuevo, aunque ésta vez Tony lo cogió de los hombros.

—Siéntate por un momento. —El multimillonario le ayudó a Steve a bajar de nuevo al suelo, gruñó en cuanto el soldado por poco vuelve a caer sobre él. —El mareo te pasará pronto; estarás bien en pocos minutos, creo. —.

Steve cerró sus ojos, intentando estabilizar su cabeza y en el proceso la inclinó para apoyarla sobre la superficie más cercana, que en éste caso se trataba del pecho de Tony, a sólo un centímetro de distancia del arco reactor. Los ojos de Tony se abrieron, pero no dijo nada, tampoco mencionó lo raro que se veía, o lo torpe que era Steve; qué cálido se sentía el aliento de Steve a través de su camisa, o la forma en que su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más cómodo en su parte superior. _"¿Qué demonios, Stark….?" _Tony mentalmente se golpeó la cabeza y ladeó la cabeza de Steve para mirar la herida que estaba cerca de la sien.

Steve se estremeció en cuanto su mejilla tocó el metal frío y abrió los ojos de nuevo, notando el brillo azul que ahora estaba un poco más vívido. —Lo siento… —Murmuró otra vez, sintiendo la cabeza todavía como si estuviera girando aunque al menos ahora sabía que no se estaba moviendo hacia ningún lugar.

—No es la gran cosa. —Respondió Tony con serenidad aunque mentalmente seguía batallando contra sí mismo. Maldijo su mente bien preparada por pensar en todo e imaginar cualquier cosa, maldita sea. Unos pasos se acercaron y rodó sus ojos cansados en cuanto sus compañeros de equipo se iban acercando. ¿Cómo les iba a explicar esto? La verdad podría funcionar, pero nadie le creería, después de todo él era Tony Stark.

—Escuché un ruido y…. —Clint se detuvo y miró fijamente, su primera reacción fue echarse a reír, y eso es exactamente lo que hizo.

—Cállate, sólo se mareó y cayó sobre mí. —Se quejó Tony, ganándose otro murmuro de "lo siento" de parte de Steve.

—Ajá. —Clint sonrió con suficiencia, aunque la manera en que Steve yacía allí le preocupó un poco. —¿Él está bien? —.

—Oh sí, él está bien, sólo con un pequeño trauma en la cabeza. —Tony lo despidió con la mano casualmente. —Nada que el Capi no pueda manejar, sólo dale unos momentos. —.

—¿Estás seguro? —Clint miró hacia abajo a la posición que Steve de alguna manera se las había ingeniado para colapsar, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Tony, una de sus manos sobre el abdomen del multimillonario y sus piernas enredadas con las de Tony. No era una posición en la que Steve permanecería, Clint estaba bastante seguro de eso porque parecía como si la pierna de Tony estuviera presionando el espacio que normalmente el Capitán pondría a la defensiva. —Si él estuviera bien creo que ya te habría hecho a un lado. —.

Tony miró hacia abajo y flexionó algunos músculos para mejorar su posición, su pierna se sentía extrañamente cálida. —Oh sí… tal vez. Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Llevarlo a un hospital para que lo revisen para confirmar que se encuentra bien? Sólo déjalo. —.

—Eso es estúpido, Stark. —Clint negó con la cabeza. —Sé que no hace parte del trabajo habitual de Banner pero quiero llevárselo para que le eche un vistazo a Steve, ya regreso. —.

—Lo que sea. —Tony respondió casualmente mientras Clint se iba. Fue entonces cuando le dio un codazo a Steve en la cabeza de manera suave. —¿Estás bien grandulón? —Steve murmuró algo incoherente y Tony le dio otro golpecito. —¿Qué? —.

—Puedo oír los latidos de tu corazón. —Reiteró Steve con un poco más de claridad, lo suficiente para que Tony pudiera entender sus palabras.

—En realidad te golpeó bastante duro… —Tony apenas rozó el lugar en dónde Steve había sido golpeado en la cabeza, para ver si se sentía agrietado o blando. No, en absoluto, lo mismo de siempre. Tony seguía con el mismo diagnóstico así que el Capitán estaría bien.

Steve asintió lentamente, como un niño listo para la siesta.

—Está bien, una prueba más. —Murmuró Tony, sintiendo un poco de pánico ante las reacciones lentas de Steve. —Si esto no funciona tendré que revisarte por mi cuenta. —Levantó la rodilla con suavidad pero con rapidez, haciendo movimientos repetidos. Sabía lo que estaba presionando y sabía muy bien que el _buen Steve_ no estaría de acuerdo con esto.

Steve gimió suavemente al principio, aunque entre más rápido se movía Tony, sus gemidos se volvían más altos. Su rostro tenía un rubor rojo vívido y sus ojos se abrieron perturbados, centrándose poco a poco en lo que estaba pasando y rápidamente se levantó para huir del movimiento ofensivo. Miró a Tony completamente sorprendido, sintiendo vergüenza al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. —¡Tony! ¿Qué demonios…? —.

—Tenía que despertarte de alguna manera. —Tony se encogió de hombros sonriendo, aunque Steve no sabía que era una sonrisa de alivio.

—Eres un hombre pervertido. —Steve se alejó rápidamente de él y usó la pared para levantarse por su cuenta, justo a tiempo cuando Bruce se aproximaba por la esquina.

—Pareces estar mejor de lo que dice Clint. —Bruce sonrió un poco y miró a Tony quien todavía permanecía apoyado contra la pared, agitó la mano a manera de saludo.

—Sí, estoy bien. —Steve asintió con la cabeza, lamentándolo un poco y pasando por el lado del doctor. —¿Cómo está Loki? —.

—Está bien. —.

Los dos se alejaron y Tony comenzó a levantarse por su cuenta, un poco tembloroso pero no lo suficiente para dejar de pensar en ello. Lo que sea, él hizo lo que sabía que haría que el Capitán se moviera; sólo quería asegurarse de que Steve estuviera bien. Eso fue todo. No había nada más que eso. Eso fue todo. Las pequeñas lagunas de calor en su estómago no significaban nada y ¿esa sensación de perder el peso que reposaba sobre su pecho? Una cosa fantasma, nada en absoluto.

* * *

**Hola a todos! :)**

Gracias a los que me hicieron saber que sí valía la pena continuar con la traducción del fic. Voy a ser sincera, es un fic bastante denso para traducir así que no es nada sencillo y menos con el poco tiempo que cuento ahora que trabajo... así que aprecio de verdad sus comentarios :) No siendo más, les contesto sus comentarios:

**LaOdisea: **Te comenté que quería saber si continuar con el fic o no porque la verdad si ando bastante ocupada u.u y para que veas que los fines de semana no son suficientes, se me están yendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... en fin... gracias por comentar ;)

**Plumaluna196: **Vale! me alegra que te guste, gracias ;)

**Romi Drachen Vi Britannia: **Lo dudé porque casi no había recibido comentarios y pensé que de pronto no estaba gustando tanto como los otros fics que estoy traduciendo por eso quise hacer la pregunta de si debía continuar o no... gracias :)

**VeriTheJotun: **Eso es bueno saberlo :) me alegra que lo estés leyendo... jaja es cierto lo que dices, Loki aún así puede estarse muriendo y no deja de hacer de las suyas xD jajajaa lo del "Loki'd" está genial xDD

**Guest: **Me alegra que te guste el fic :) jajaja siii sería genial que Loki molestara a Steve con la broma del agua fría xD

**ChibiDDR: **Gracias ;) y por supuesto, que lo continuaré :3

Gracias de nuevo por hacerme saber sus opiniones :D nos veremos en una próxima actualización... no olviden comentar :3

**Saludos,**

_Luna :)_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y la historia a **Zafona**.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Thor estaba de pie ante el Padre de Todo por lo que parecía ser una millonésima vez, había ido directamente a él tan pronto había regresado a casa y, sin embargo Odín estaba furioso con él, por esa razón lo echaron fuera de la sala del trono casi desde el momento en que intentó articular una palabra. Thor había entrado y le había explicado inmediatamente lo que había hecho, que se había llevado a su hermano herido y lo había escondido en algún lugar seguro. Odín parecía que iba a explotar con la rabia que crecía en su interior.

—¡Eres un tonto, Thor! ¿Cuántas veces te ha engañado Loki? Te mintió para salir y le creíste. ¡OTRA VEZ! —Su voz retumbó y por primera vez sacudió a Thor hasta los huesos; el príncipe asgardiano tragó saliva con dificultad e intentó justificarse.

—Padre, no lo entiendes. Loki no estaba, no _podría_ estar bromeando al respecto. Sus heridas eran grandes y estaba muy enfermo. —Thor vio el remolino de emociones en los ojos de Odín y en ese momento pensó que su padre lo comprendería con el primer intento. Fue entonces cuando fue expulsado del lugar por insolencia. Thor intentó regresar el mismo día, pero nada. Apretó su mandíbula y presionó su frente contra las puertas sin ninguna idea de qué hacer a continuación, Loki todavía se encontraba en peligro, estaba herido y necesitaba seguridad. Estaba con el Capitán, que sería el lugar más seguro para él por ahora, pero Thor todavía quería asegurarse de que su padre lo dejaría solo por lo menos esta vez.

Estaba empezando a convertirse en algo que era mucho pedir.

Thor lo intentó varias veces ese día, pero cada vez que entraba era expulsado y amenazado con el hecho de que si venía de nuevo antes de una hora determinada del día siguiente, sería despojado de sus poderes y arrojado a algún lugar menos amigable que la Tierra. Thor se sentó en silencio fuera de la sala del trono, tratando de ser paciente mientras esperaba el momento. Sus amigos se acercaron y trataron de animarlo un poco, intentando averiguar lo que pasaba.

Thor los miró a todos y pensó que al menos podía confiar en sus amigos, si no eran ellos entonces ¿en quién podría confiar realmente? —Loki vino a mí la noche en que se escapó. —.

Fandral miró a los otros y luego de vuelta a Thor. —¿Albergaste a un fugitivo? —Todos sabían que Loki había escapado, así que la gran pregunta entre los cuatro guerreros era: ¿qué había hecho exactamente Thor con él?

—Lo mataste ¿verdad? —Afirmó Volstagg, no era una pregunta.

—¡No! —Bramó Thor. —No… —Dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos cansinamente por un momento, ordenando sus pensamientos. —Lo oculté, sí… lo puse en un lugar seguro. —.

—Thor, ya sabes cómo es Loki… —Sif trató de razonar con él, pero la mirada que recibió a cambio la calló de una.

—Él me _rogó_ que lo dejara ocultarse en mis aposentos. Loki jamás ruega. —Thor negó con la cabeza recordando la mirada de aquellos enormes ojos verdes, mientras el miedo se aferraba a su hermano como una mano fría.

—Él siempre ruega. —Se burló Fandral en voz baja. —Cada vez que piensa que va a ser divertido y caes en eso una y otra vez. —.

—No es así. —Thor los miró y los guerreros tuvieron que tomar su palabra, algo en su expresión era diferente. —Loki nunca ruega de la manera en que lo hizo esa noche, no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para usar su magia, estaba demasiado agotado para pensar con claridad… Esa es la manera más cruda y más abierta que lo he visto, y me asusta más de lo que quisiera admitir. Loki es fuerte y para haber llegado hasta ese estado de ánimo es simplemente… —.

—Oye, no trates de pensar en eso. —Dijo Sif en voz baja, tratando de consolarlo. —Estoy seguro que lo has puesto a salvo. —.

—No lo está. Padre no quiere saber nada de mis súplicas. Me temo lo peor. Pero tengo que intentarlo de nuevo, él ama a Loki, lo sé. Verá la razón. —Thor ajustó su posición fuera de las puertas y asintió con firmeza, esperando pacientemente a que llegara el momento en que pudiera entrar de nuevo.

Sus amigos se rindieron al tratar de convencerlo de lo contrario y se fueron; luego regresaron con comida para él y se quedaron a su lado. Thor sonrió. —Gracias a todos. —Le sonrieron de vuelta y él asintió, como si fuera algo que esperaba de ellos.

Los siguientes intentos estuvieron bien y Thor comenzó a preguntarse qué habría visto Heimdall en la Tierra. Heimdall le sonrió, o algo equivalente, y le explicó las pequeñas bromas que Loki le había hecho a Steve Rogers. Thor se rió al principio pero Heimdall pasó a explicarle el estado en el que se encontraba Loki, débil e incapaz de permanecer en pie por largos periodos de tiempos. Al menos Steve tenía buen espíritu, siempre ayudando, independiente de lo enojado que estuviera.

Thor regresó al día siguiente para tomarse la molestia de ir a ver a Odín, estaba cansado de intentarlo pero no quería rendirse todavía. Sin embargo al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar a su hermano solo, no podía ignorar el hecho de que Loki lo necesitaba. Aunque no estaba muy consciente de cuánto, no hasta que decidió preguntarle a Heimdall lo que había visto.

Heimdall le explicó solemnemente los detalles del día, las cosas tontas que hacían sonreír a Thor, complacido de que alguien más encontrara divertidas esas molestas bromas. Pero a medida que el dios pasó a describir lo sucedido en la Torre Stark y sobre cómo Loki se desmayó, el ceño de Thor se frunció con preocupación, con la esperanza de que sólo fuera un sobreesfuerzo, pero Heimdall negó con la cabeza ante ese pensamiento. —La mente de Loki ha sido despojada de su cuerpo, una criatura alienígena lo persigue, supongo que es la misma con la que estuvo lidiando hace unos años atrás. —.

—No… Loki. —Thor se giró y balanceó su martillo, volando directamente hacia el castillo de Odín, a la sala del trono y acechándolo. —¡Padre! No puedo esperar a que dejes de lado tu enojo con Loki. Su mente ha sido arrebatada de su cuerpo por alguna _cosa_ y te necesito. —.

Odín pareció retumbar un poco de la ira aunque Frigga lo tomó del brazo y lo calmó en ese momento. —¿Qué necesitas? —Preguntó ella.

—Una manera de ponerlo a salvo, algo que defienda su mente para que no suceda de nuevo. —Thor los miró con seriedad. —Por favor, está sufriendo mucho. —.

Odín apretó los dientes, por más enojo que sintiera por el pequeño gigante de hielo, no podía quedarse en ese estado para siempre. Y si no aprovechaba esa oportunidad para salvar a Loki entonces nunca tendría la oportunidad de decirle que ya no estaba enojado. —Está bien, —declaró Odín y caminó hacia Thor, metiendo la mano en su túnica y por arte de magia sacó algo de ella, un frasco que contenía un líquido brillante. —Tienes que introducirlo en su cuerpo, primero. —Se lo entregó a su hijo mayor, luego sacó un vial que contenía un líquido que parecía pintura blanca. —Y luego viertes esto en una cuenca lo suficientemente grande para sumergirlo. Después de eso debes bañarlo y asegúrate de hundirlo por completo. —.

Thor asintió. —Gracias, padre. Muchas gracias. —No quería pedir nada más por el momento, así que rápidamente se despidió y se fue a donde Loki lo había llevado por primera vez, preparándose antes de viajar entre los reinos, directo al lado de Loki.

* * *

Bruce gritó completamente sorprendido, cayendo hacia atrás y con su silla directamente al suelo. —¡Thor! —Exclamó, empezando a respirar un poco más rápido. —Me asustaste. —Acarició su propio pecho y se dejó caer para apoyar su cabeza en el suelo, tratando de relajarse. —Santo… —.

Thor miró el sofá, y vio a Loki con la cara arrugada y los rastros de las lágrimas por sus mejillas. —Necesito un espacio para bañarlo, rápido. —.

—Uh, el baño está por aquí, grandulón. —Tony le señaló y comenzó a caminar, pensando que si el dios del trueno estaba en una especie de prisa, todos deberían estarlo.

Thor levantó suavemente a Loki en sus brazos, el cuerpo frágil de su hermano se retorcía y convulsionaba, algo que Thor no había visto aún pero los demás sí. —Es posible que quieras bajarlo, —le advirtió Bruce pero Thor no lo escuchó, corriendo tras Stark tan rápido como podía.

—Aguanta, Loki. Aquí estoy. —Susurró Thor.

Los ojos de Loki se abrieron al oír la voz de su hermano tan cerca de él. Lo miró con salvajismo, sus manos se movieron torpemente aunque su cuerpo todavía estaba en medio del ataque de shock. —Thor, —chilló con voz débil mientras sus lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. —¿Regresaste? —El patético tono de su voz y la forma en que su mandíbula temblaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar, tocó a Thor en el corazón.

—Sí, Loki. Por supuesto que regresé. —Lentamente bajó la figura temblorosa de su hermano al piso del baño y sacó la primera botella brillante. —Padre me dio esto, dice que te ayudará. —Puso el líquido en los labios de Loki; el dios de las mentiras sacudió su cabeza rápidamente e intentó cerrar la boca.

—Él quiere matarme. —.

—No, esto te ayudará. Confía en mí. —Thor miró a Loki con expresión de súplica, quien lo miró de vuelta por un momento y abrió su boca obedientemente. Thor sonrió y vertió el líquido en su hermano. Al principio nada sucedió aunque la mirada aturdida en los ojos de Loki comenzó a desvanecerse y repentinamente, salió de la extraña confusión que parecía estar teniendo.

Loki tosió e intentó mantener el mal humor lejos. —¡Eso fue _horrible_! —Exclamó y cubrió su boca, no queriendo vomitar pero vaya que sí quería. —Ugh… —.

—Aguanta, Loki. —Thor se acercó y tapó la bañera para abrir el segundo frasco, vertiéndolo en la bañera de porcelana, mirando cómo por arte de magia se llenaba completamente en cuestión de segundos. Para Thor aquel evento no era la gran cosa, pero para Los Vengadores quienes estaban reunidos detrás de él para ver lo que estaba pasando, estaban bastante impresionados. Bueno… la mayoría. Ninguno de ellos lo demostraba a excepción de Steve quien básicamente sólo levantó las cejas un poco más.

Thor agarró con fuerza la camisa que Steve le había dado a su hermano y comenzó a retirársela con suavidad, no queriendo que Loki vomitara los anteriores líquidos que había bebido. Sin embargo, Loki se retorció de nuevo, sus ojos se dilataron de repente, —Thor… Thor… está volviendo. —Loki sonaba asustado mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza e intentaba poner presión en su cráneo, como si eso fuera a detener la intrusión en absoluto.

Thor aprovechó ese momento para rasgar el resto de la ropa de su hermano, sin importarle a quien le perteneciera (ese alguien estaba haciendo una mueca de dolor al ver cómo sus prendas favoritas se hacían pedazos). Loki se retorció y sacudió sus extremidades sin control por un momento, con una rodilla golpeando el lado derecho de la cara de Thor, mientras la otra pierna pateaba y golpeaba el pie en el borde de la bañera. —¡Aguanta! —Thor levantó a Loki y lo sumergió en la bañera; por instinto, Loki intentó mantener la cabeza por encima de la superficie, pero básicamente Thor tomó su cabeza y lo forzó a bajarla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Ahogándolo? —Preguntó Clint un poco preocupado aunque parcialmente divertido también. No era sólo el hecho de que así parecía, Thor ahogando a su hermano, sino que la cara de Steve se había puesto roja repentinamente debido a la inesperada desnudez de Loki y se había retirado de la multitud para proteger su modestia.

—Padre dijo que esto ayudaría, aunque no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo debo mantenerlo así. —Thor gruñó tan pronto los brazos de Loki lo agarraron incesantemente, lleno de pánico y terror mientras se aferraban a su brazo y las uñas se hundían en su piel.

—Creo que deberías sacarlo ahora. —Dijo Bruce con serenidad.

Thor asintió con la cabeza y levantó a Loki del líquido blanco, que tenía el aspecto de acero líquido. Loki tosió y se retorció un poco más, mientras intentaba orientarse adecuadamente. Aspiró profundamente, tosió un poco más cuando el líquido se deslizó por su boca y luego procedió a golpear a Thor varias veces en el brazo. —¡¿Estabas intentando matarme?! —Espetó.

Thor sonrió y tiró de su hermano en un pequeño abrazo, sin importar cuán enfadado lucía Loki o cómo el líquido goteaba por su cuerpo. —Estás bien. —.

Loki frunció el ceño al principio pero después de un momento, envolvió sus brazos firmemente alrededor de Thor, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de su hermano. —Gracias. —Susurró.

—Aww, ¿no es lindo? —Dijo Tony sarcásticamente. —Esa cosa se va a lavar, ¿cierto? Quiero decir, ¿tendré que conseguir una bañera nueva? —.

Steve le golpeó el brazo, —Tony. —.

—Correcto, correcto. No debería preguntar. —Asintió Tony, frotándose el brazo con cautela. —Simplemente la reemplazaré. —.

Steve negó con la cabeza y miró a Thor, —¿Qué significa eso, exactamente? —.

—No estoy seguro, —respondió Thor mientras levantaba a Loki con delicadeza, el líquido acerado cubría su cuerpo con una capa gruesa y básicamente hacía ver a Loki como un chocolate blanco cubierto con pretzel o algo parecido. Era un recubrimiento demasiado uniforme, y después de mirar más de cerca era evidente que ya no estaba goteando tampoco. —Creo que el primer frasco trajo su mente de vuelta y el segundo probablemente es la protección. —.

—¿Su mente? —Preguntó Steve después de mirar a los demás quienes aparentemente no tenían respuestas para él.

—Sí, alguna criatura alienígena sacó la mente de su cuerpo pero ahora está bien. —Thor le sonrió a Loki quien sutilmente levantó una de sus piernas para mostrarse un poco modesto en frente de los midgardianos.

Steve se adelantó de nuevo y frunció el ceño, —Thor… lo siento, no pude mantenerlo a salvo como me lo pediste. —.

—No hay nada que pudieras haber hecho, Steve. —Thor se levantó con Loki en sus brazos de nuevo, la suave capa de líquido que recubría su cuerpo comenzaba a disiparse poco a poco en su piel y a desvanecerse. —Yo debería disculparme, me enteré de todo lo que Loki hizo en tu casa. —.

Steve se rascó la parte superior de la cabeza con timidez. —Nada que no pudiera manejar. —Maquilló un poco la verdad con eso; si Thor no le hubiera pedido que cuidara de su hermano herido, Steve habría reprendido a ese pequeño imbécil por molestarlo tanto pero… _bueno_.

—Aún así, gracias. —Thor sonrió y miró a los otros. —No creo que nadie tenga ropa de sobra. —.

—Yo tenía pero la rasgaste. —Steve bajó la mirada para ver los botones dispersos en el suelo. —Creo que los pantalones están en buenas condiciones, esos son pantalones bastante resistentes. —Los recogió y los revisó, el botón se le había caído pero era mejor que estar desnudo. —Toma. —.

Thor cogió los pantalones con gratitud y sacó a Loki del baño. —Voy a llevarlo para que descanse en una de tus habitaciones, volveré pronto. —.

Los demás asintieron, Tony seguía mirando la bañera. —No creo que drenar esa cosa por las tuberías sea muy buena idea… —.

Steve suspiró.

* * *

Thor depositó delicadamente a Loki sobre las suaves sábanas de una cama que por fin había encontrado. No era tan complicado pero la Torre Stark no era conocida precisamente por su pequeño tamaño. —¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó en un tono tranquilizador, cubriendo a su hermano con la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo y poniendo los pantalones en una silla cercana.

—Extraño, —respondió Loki con sinceridad, su cuerpo hormigueaba de maneras que nunca había sentido antes y aunque pensó que le estaba diciendo la verdad a Thor, sentía que faltaba cosas por contarle. Sí, se estaba sintiendo extraño. Se sentía extraño porque quería abrirse a su hermano una vez más y tenía miedo de ello. Miedo de qué tan fuerte fuera esa parte de él que quería contarle a Thor todo lo que había pasado por su mente, miedo de lo que eso pudiera hacerle a él, miedo de lo que Thor fuera a hacer. No era parte de él abrirse a la gente ni permitir que alguien lo _conociera_ a fondo.

Thor vio la arruga entre las cejas de Loki y lo reconoció de inmediato. —Tienes miedo, Loki. —.

Los ojos del dios de las mentiras se asombraron ante tal comentario, ¿cómo era posible que Thor lo hubiera visto? Era el movimiento más vago y minúsculo que hubiera podido hacer su rostro y podía significar cualquier cosa. —¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —Rió ligeramente, ocultándolo de inmediato.

Thor sonrió un poco. —Desviaste tu mirada, y hacías lo mismo cuando me decías que tenías miedo. Tu frente se arrugó un poco y tienes esa mirada en tus ojos que recuerdo cuando éramos niños. —.

Loki parpadeó varias veces para evitar lagrimear. —¿De qué mirada hablas? —.

—La hacías cuando me decías que tenías una pesadilla, me decías que los monstruos te habían atrapado y que me necesitabas. —Thor lo miró directamente a los ojos y Loki sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho y un aguijón en sus ojos.

—¿La recuerdas? ¿Mi pesadilla? —Mantuvo su tono pasivo tanto como podía, aunque se le dificultaba hacerlo.

—Dijiste que habías sido arrastrado fuera de Asgard. —Thor negó con la cabeza. —Aunque no recuerdo los detalles. —.

—Gigantes de Hielo. —Susurró Loki con dolor. —Fueron los _Gigantes de Hielo_ quienes me raptaron de mi cama y mi hogar. —.

Thor permaneció inmóvil, dándose cuenta de su disparate. —Loki… —.

—¡No! Lo dijiste primero. —Soltó Loki, incorporándose a pesar de que su cabeza daba vueltas violentamente por el vértigo, su estómago se revolvía sin cesar y se sentía mal del todo. Su piel se oscureció hasta obtener un tono azul y sus ojos de un color carmesí, _"Soy un monstruo."_ Thor agarró a Loki y tiró de él en un abrazo, sin dejarlo ir cuando el dios comenzó a luchar con ferocidad. —¡DÉJAME IR, THOR! —Gritó Loki con fiereza, golpeando su puño contra la espalda de Thor. —¡Déjame ir! ¡DÉJAME! —.

—No, Loki. —Thor ignoró los golpes que recibía, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de dolor y los forcejos de Loki. —Eres mi hermano, es la primera cosa que veo cuando te miro. —.

Loki se calmó un poco y bajó la cabeza para apoyarla en el hombro de Thor, sus lágrimas traicionaron una vez más su ira y su orgullo. —¿Y cuál es la segunda? —Preguntó en voz baja, luchando contra su voz que temblaba.

—No es mucho dado que es _sabido_. —Thor se echó hacia atrás y puso sus manos a cada lado del rostro azul y gélido de su hermano, agarrándolo delicadamente y manteniendo los ojos de Loki fijos con los suyos, viendo el tic nervioso en los ojos de su hermano. —Te amo, Loki. Eres mi hermano y te amo. —.

Loki mordió su labio inferior y de alguna manera se sintió mejor, su piel fue cambiando nuevamente y sus ojos volvieron a su vívido color verde. —Yo… no sé qué decir. —Susurró, sonriendo ligeramente, esto hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en los labios de Thor.

—Nada, no tienes que decir nada sólo descansa. —Thor lo recostó suavemente una vez más y lo volvió a cubrir con las sábanas. —Buenas noches, Loki. Si necesitas algo, estaré cerca, te lo prometo. —.

Loki cerró sus ojos y asintió, —Thor, —suspiró suavemente, su boca se curvó en una sonrisa relajada y tranquila. —Me siento seguro. —.

Al oír las palabras en voz alta por primera vez, hicieron que el dios del trueno se diera cuenta que Loki nunca se había sentido de esa manera, asustado e inseguro durante varios días, por no hablar de los años que estuvo en cautiverio. —_Estás_ a salvo, hermano. Te juro que me aseguraré que siga siendo así. —Sonrió y se levantó para irse, sus dedos apagaron el interruptor de la luz cuando llegó a la puerta. Estuvo a punto de abandonar por completo la habitación cuando escuchó un susurro suave proveniente de la voz cansina de Loki.

—Te amo también. —.

Thor lo miró de vuelta, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos con lágrimas y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. No dijo nada para no arruinar el momento y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Una vez se alejó, echó los brazos al aire con un grito triunfal. —¡SÍ! —.

Loki estaba en el cuarto oscuro, más cómodo de lo que nunca había estado y sonrió alegremente, su idiota hermano claramente no se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que era su voz. Oh bueno, fue algo lindo.

* * *

**Hola a todos! :)**

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza con éste fic para todos los que lo están leyendo u.u no crean que lo he dejado tirado, por supuesto que lo continuaré! sino que he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo y de todos los fics que estoy traduciendo éste es el más denso para traducir así que espero mucha comprensión de parte de ustedes. Bueno no siendo más, contesto reviews:

**Romi Drachen Vi Britannia:** Gracias por tu sugerencia ;) estoy mirando cómo equilibro todos los fics para actualizarlos con cierta periodicidad sin dejarlos esperando mucho a ustedes que están tan pendientes de mis actualizaciones :) Obviamente, como éste es el fic más denso que estoy traduciendo en el momento, tal vez con éste me demore más en actualizar pero de seguro no lo dejo tirado! ;)

**exodus:** Me alegra que me estés leyendo con éste fic :) es genial que te haya gustado! Jajaja la verdad es que sí, ese Tony Stark es todo un pervertido jeje xD

**ritsuka-sensei:** Qué genial que te haya gustado el fic :D Por cierto, es que el IronFrozt es lo máximo :3 me alegra que te guste bastante :) me alegra que me hayas vuelto a escribir review después de tanto tiempo, espero que sigas pendiente de los fics! I love Loki too :D

**ChibiDDR:** See *_* a Tony le gusta Steve jeje... y es verdad, Thor se demoró en aparecer pero por fin apareció! y fue lindo :3 un momento muy cálido y conmovedor :)

**artemisav:** Jajaja esas bromas de Loki son lo máximo XD me encantan! jajaja bueno hay que darle mérito de cierta manera... Loki corroboró indirectamente para que pasara algo entre el Capi y Tony xD

**BlackCherryBlood:** Me alegra que te guste el fic, por lo visto estás leyendo todas mis traducciones, eso es genial! :D Y sí, pobre Loki u.u la verdad para que veas lo bastante que sufrió en su cautiverio que ahora está super vulnerable... jjajaa ahora que lo dices, ese Steve es todo un loquillo xD se las da de mojigato de que tan pervertido Stark y que tales y cuales! si lo disfrutó lo más de harto jaja... xD

**saga-pau3:** Jaja genial! qué bueno que te gustó el fic ;) y por supuesto que continuaré la traducción, aunque tal vez demore un poco con las actualizaciones porque últimamente ando bastante ocupada pero de seguro que no dejo tirado el fic :)

Gracias a todos por leer y por su apoyo! como siempre los comentarios que me dejan son muy geniales :) nos vemos en la próxima actualización, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo... no olviden comentar :3

**Saludos,**

_Luna :)_


End file.
